There and Back Again, a Shinobi's Tale
by tomhunt98
Summary: Naruto makes a mistake and ends up in a different time and makes everything all hugs and smiles and sparkles...not here. Naruto is content to just save his past self and leave it at that...or not. He comes up with a devilish plan to get back at the fox and it ends up backfiring, literally. Epic length OneShot. Naru/Kyu hurt/comfort/romance, no adventure here


So, I've had this in the works for several months. A few paragraphs here and there. Until this past week, when I've written 20,000 words in just that amount of time. wow, that's a lot of writing. I'm using this as a break from my more popular stories as I'm a little burnt out on them for now. But hopefully, I'll get over that soon and be back to writing them in a jiffy.

***This story is rated for Language, Sexual Situation, Drama, and Intense Emotions. They are graphic in some places so if you don't want to read them...then don't* **

****There will be no warnings in the story. This is the only one****

I don't own Naruto or God of War or anything that isn't mine, i.e. story line and original characters. If I did, Naruto would have other skills in the manga other than Kyubi based ones and the Rasengan.

**There and Back Again, a Shinobi's Tale**

Naruto looks calmly looks at Madara, as Madara gives him the most evil glare ever to be witnessed. However Naruto shrugs it off. Madara is literally on his last leg as the other one was blown off by a lucky explosion. His E.M.S. is gone, already having used Izanagi to evade death by Hiraishin for too long.

Naruto holds out his hands in front of him, his body glowing from accessing the Kyūbi's chakra. A ball of energy forms between his palms and four arms come out of the golden chakra cloak to aid in the adding of even more energy. Naruto pours chakra into the attack, all the while struggling to maintain control of it.

Madara watches in fascination as the ball grows from just as big as his hand to near equal his height. The ball is now held above Naruto's head, flashing through different colors at a high rate.

"**Gogyō Rasenshurikan!**" (Five Elements Spiraling Shurikan!)

Naruto launches the ball of morphing color at Madara and he knows that there is nothing he can do. With his E.M.S. gone, he can't perform Kamui and with the amount of chakra that is in that gigantic ball of death, there is no way for him to get out of the way. Hell, there is enough chakra in it that even the Kyūbi is breathing hard from excursion!

Naruto's smirk increases tenfold as the ball hits dead center. Madara doesn't even get a chance to scream as he is disintegrated the moment the attack got near him.

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief. It is over. Finally. It took six months fighting and dealing with the rest of Akatsuki, especially Kabuto, to flush Madara out of hiding. Him and that damn Edo Tensei of his. He just kept reviving people! They would make a small dent and more would show up! It was only after Chōji had enough and barreled through them all that they had broken through and defeated him. But not without Chōji getting bit by Manda. He died within minutes, much to the tears of his teammates and the rest of the Rookie 11.

But even after Kabuto died, his immortal soldiers remained. Those Jinchūriki bastards were really strong. And then Madara shows up with Gedō Mazō. His S-class soldiers had been killed, his Zetsu clones annihilated, his army gone. With no other choice, he unseals the eight sealed Bijū upon the rest of the army…and they were slaughtered. No, that would still be a massive understatement. The Hachibi, who was only sealed less than an hour before hand, and the other seven were all in a blind rage, their instincts telling them to get the hell out of their and fast. It didn't matter who or what got in their path; it wasn't going to be there once they got through with it.

Of course the Allied Shinobi Forces panicked and started firing off jutsu at the feral beasts, making them prime targets. The result…not one human survived. That is except for Naruto who had followed Madara through his Kamui to his hidden base.

From there, they fought three days across razor sharp peaks, bottomless chasms, and raging storms. But it was done. Finally the war would be over…but to what end? All his friends are dead, the Bijū now free to roam the world again minus one.

Suddenly a surge of light gets Naruto's attention. He looks to see that his Gogyō Rasenshurikan is flashing even faster than before. Naruto feels a massive buildup as the jutsu destabilizes.

'Oh shit.'

Naruto feels the chakra spike and covers his face in preparation for the massive explosion that is sure to come…but instead of an explosion, the jutsu _implodes_. It collapses in on itself and tears the very fabric of space. Suddenly everything is being pulled into the black vortex. Naruto uses what is left of his chakra to plant himself to the floor but is slowly sliding towards the singularity.

"_**Well, just look what you have done now. Congratulations piss for brains. You put so much energy into that attack that it created a black hole right in your living room. Thanks, by the way, for getting us killed,"**_ comes the lazy voice of the Kyūbi within the cage.

'_Shut up. Fucking fox always has to have the last say.'_

"_**I do not!"**_

"Either way it doesn't really matter now!" yelling the last part.

And Naruto is sucked into the vortex, his body going under spaghettification, or the vertical stretching and horizontal compression of objects into long thin shapes in a very strong gravitational field such as a black hole. Naruto feels a very strange sensation as he travels through the dark void, constantly being contorted, crushed, stretched, and flattened.

He has no concept of time as it doesn't exist here. He could have been in here for thousands of years or it could have been five seconds. Whichever it is, it feels like an eternity, just floating aimlessly around in the void with nothing to do or see. And a bored Naruto is a bad thing…well usually as he can't really do anything right now.

Suddenly Naruto finds himself deposited on the cold hard ground, knocking the breath out of him as well as his sanity. He kisses the ground and pulls a pile of dirt into his chest and begins to whisper sweet nothings to it. He caresses it, kisses it again.

Kyūbi watches in horror as he does this but draws the line when Naruto starts to unbuckle his pants to screw the dirt.

_**"****Oi fuck-tard! What the FUCK are you doing?"**_

Naruto doesn't stop what he's doing, but replies anyways.

"What does it look like? I'm going to make love to it. I never thought I would see it again, so I'm going to take advantage of the time we have together," he says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Kyūbi massively sweatdrops.

_**'What the fuck is wrong with this kid?'**_

Naruto is about to commit the deed, he dug out a hole just big enough for him, when Kyūbi's chakra flares around him, burning him but not damaging him…too much. It has the desired effect and makes him stop his intended screwing of the dirt, thus soiling the soil.

"Ah! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" he yells as he runs around in a circle for a few minutes before taking off in a random direction. He keeps on screaming as he runs, all the while his…uh hem…hanging out. It would have been priceless for someone to see or better yet, take a picture.

Naruto sees a river and cannon balls right into the center of it, soaking him to the bone with ice-cold water. He sighs as his skin cools, ignoring the fact that Kyūbi had stopped channeling its chakra right when he started to run in circles and yelling like an idiot.

Luckily though, the river is where Naruto's sanity had taken refuge and reunites with Naruto, making him whole again. Naruto suddenly around, having no idea how he got into a river.

'_What the hell?'_

"_**Are you serious? You don't remember what the hell just happened?"**_ Kyūbi asks, dumbfounded.

'_If I knew, why would I be asking you of all things for an answer?'_ he thinks back.

_**"****Well I'm not going to tell you, lest you get any ideas. I do however, suggest that you get out of this freezing river before you catch something and you die from it!"**_ Kyūbi roars.

Naruto puts his pinky in an ear and turns it. _'Gee, turn down the decibel level will you? I may be able to regenerate parts of my body, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt like hell when you do that.'_

When Kyūbi remains silent, Naruto shakes his head and gets out of the river. He finds his charka, to his great but pleasant surprise, it is refilled as well as Kyūbi's. Naruto manipulates the air around him, making it move faster, and tying in some fire chakra into the wind which heats it, turning it into a natural dryer. Within minutes, Naruto is completely dry and warm.

'Where should I go? Now that this war is over, I can finally relax. Who am I kidding? I don't have anything left. Sakura, Kakashi, Ba-chan, the others are all dead and I'm not going back to someplace that hates me. The shinobi don't anymore but then they are all dead. Besides they think I'm dead so I can go where ever I like.

'But just where in the nine circles of hell am I? All I know is that it is dark and I'm in a forest. That could be any number of places or countries.'

Naruto walks a bit further, trying to pay attention to his surroundings. Suddenly Kyūbi starts.

_**"****I know where we are at! Kid, go a thousand meters to the south."**_

Naruto crosses his arms in defiance. "And why should I, fur ball?"

Kyūbi growls from behind the cage, hackles raised.

_**"****Because you insolent little bag of shit, I know exactly where we are and unless you want to wander around for the rest of your life, I suggest you follow my directions!"**_

Naruto rolls his eyes. _'Fine. This one time, I will follow your instructions, oh great baka of the Kitsune.'_

Instead of replying, Kyūbi surges chakra through the seal but it is only aimed at a specific point. His balls.

Naruto's eyes flash as his testicles feel like they are melting and re-growing every second. It feels like an extra dose of Icy-Hot and Goldbond…at the same time. Kyūbi smirks at how easily Naruto is brought to his knees.

_**"****Now…what were you saying about baka Kitsune?" **_Kyūbi asks in a smug voice. Naruto tries to answer, but the pain is too great.

_**"****What was that? I can't hear you."**_

"I'M SORRY! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" he bellows at the top of his lungs, desperate for relief.

Kyūbi smirks evilly and ups the intensity. Kyūbi keeps this up for a about ten seconds while Naruto is on the verge of passing out, tears streaming down his face. He is too far from the river to go back before his balls melt off.

Suddenly the burning sensation goes down and over the next half hour, Naruto regains the ability to talk. Then the next twenty minutes for the ability to sit up. Ten to stand, then another five to walk in a straight line.

"Never…never do that again," Naruto whispers.

_**"****Men and their soft bodies. You act like that organ is the most important thing that your body possesses."**_

The tone is decidedly…sexist? Why would Kyūbi be sexist against his own sex? Unless…

"Wait…back up. You're a female?"

Kyūbi chuckles darkly. _**"Took you long enough to figure out. But I'll give you credit. Neither your mother nor that **_**Mito**_** knew that. They never figured out why I didn't have a penis when they visited me nor did they bother to ask me. Kami, I swear that even the females of the human race are sexists against themselves." **_Naruto can feel the resentment rolling off Kyūbi when she said Mito Uzumaki's name.

Naruto shakes his head at her antics. "Though I can see why they would think that. Booming voice, extremely violent tendencies, unquenchable thirst for blood. Those don't exactly scream Mother Goose."

Kyūbi rolls her eyes. _**"And why can't females be violent or bloodthirsty. I recall a certain kunoichi named Anko who licked your blood. She is both while that Tsunade is as violent as ever, her anger having almost a shorter fuse than mine. Your own mother enjoyed battle greatly…though it was because of the adrenaline and the thrill of it rather than wanting to draw and bathe in the blood of your enemies. But the point still remains.**_

_**"****But enough of this idle chit chat. I tire of explaining things to simpletons and idiots. Just head south and you will see for yourself."**_

With that Kyūbi closes the link between their minds, leaving Naruto alone for the time being. But having no other option, he turns south and moves at a leisurely pace. But even then time passes quickly. He crests a hill and stares at the sight.

There lays Konoha, his home. Lights glittering throughout the village, as well as the bright million lumen lights illuminating the Hokage Monument. The sight makes his blood boil slightly after making it his goal to not return to this very place.

_**"****Hmmm…something is off."**_

Naruto starts. _'Wait, I thought you were going to pout?'_

Kyūbi rolls her eyes. _**"I was not pouting! But that's beside the point. I started paying attention when you laid eyes on your village. The very sight still makes me want to destroy it, for old time's sake."**_

This time, Naruto rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore her last comment. _'You said something is off. What exactly is off about it? The fact that there should only be very few shinobi right now?'_

_**"****No you brat. Look at the Monument and tell me what you see,"**_ Kyūbi growls in annoyance.

For once, Naruto does the smart thing and actually does what Kyūbi says without asking. When he looks, he doesn't see anything out of place. There is the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, God…Wait. The face of Tsunade is gone, no evidence that it has ever been there.

"What the fuck?" Naruto whispers aloud.

_**"****Indeed. I can only come to two conclusions. One is that they erased her face because she did something so vile that she was immediately stripped of position, executed, and stricken from the history books. Unlikely. The other option is even more so unlikely but I think it is the right one. **_

_**"****That singularity threw us back in time somehow. I can only guess that it was pure chance that we arrived at the time that we did. That is why nothing from Madara's base made it through with us. But even more-so is the question of when? It has to be closer to sixteen to eighteen years ago as the Yondaime's face still looks fresh, un-weathered."**_

Naruto listens to Kyūbi's rant with detached interest.

'_Uh, sure. Let's go with that. So this means that we…I can change things.'_

_**"****Yes, but you should be careful. Anything you do will send history off on a tangent. In fact, just by being here, history is forever altered. Unless someone goes to your history and stops you from using that jutsu. But then again, that timeline doesn't exist anymore. So someone would have had to go back in time to stop you from changing anything, like right now, but that would mean that someone would have to know your history and know to come here. So…"**_

"AHHHH! SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Naruto bellows.

Kyūbi inside snickers at Naruto.

_**'That was so worth it.'**_

"Anyways, I'll avoid the major villages. If it is the past, then that means that they won't recognize me. And I really don't want to be detained by Anbu and have to explain why I have a Bijū sealed in me."

Kyūbi wholeheartedly agrees with her container…for once.

_**"****Kid…there is one other thing that you should know. I'm no expert on time travel but I'm pretty sure that if you change too many things, you will disappear, as well as me. The more you change, the more likely things will not turn out as they did. So don't change things unless you want to risk being dead…and I don't feel like taking that risk."**_

Naruto waves his hand at her and walks off, towards the west.

'I figure that I should go to Uzushio and see what I can do there. I always wanted to see where Ka-san came from but never got the chance.'

Kyūbi stays quiet, content with Naruto moving away from a potentially fatal encounter. But as Naruto moves through the forest, Kyūbi gets a feeling of déjà vu.

_**'****This area seems extremely familiar but I can't put my finger on it.'**_

Suddenly, Naruto picks up a surge of chakra coming from…a rock? Naruto quickly moves to the rock to investigate and recognizes it as a barrier seal. Ero-sennin's training paid off at least a little in the Fūinjutsu department.

"Kai!" Naruto whispers while putting a great deal of chakra through the seal, overloading it. The barrier falls, revealing an entrance into a cave. Naruto spies two dead Anbu just inside the entrance, the kunai wounds to their necks indicate it was a sneak attack from behind.

Naruto moves past the dead Anbu and moves into the cave. The tunnel seems to go on for miles into the rock until Naruto enters in a large room with a giant Hiraishin kunai hanging from the twelve foot ceiling and the tip touching the floor.

In the very center of the room, a woman with long, red hair lays exhausted and covered in sweat, a seal very visible on her stomach. Beside her, a man with golden hair stares at a man in a black cloak. At the cloaked man's feet lays a dead woman in her sixties.

"Step away from the host. If you don't, this child won't live a minute longer."

Naruto stares at the scene, all occupants completely engrossed on the man in black. But in his head, Kyūbi is going nuts.

_**"****Get out of there now! Go! You cannot interrupt this, it has to happen. You interfere and I can guarantee that you will disappear!"**_

But Naruto is having none of that.

'Stow it Kyūbi-teme. Madara is right in front of me and you expect me to do nothing about it? I don't think so.'

_**"****Stop kid!"**_ Kyūbi roars but Naruto is already in action. He pulls out a kunai and moves behind Madara.

He is in luck as this Madara doesn't have the Rinnegan but he does have both his Sharingan, so that will be a bitch to deal with. Luckily though, he father is right here and ready to fight right after this.

Madara has the Yondaime right where he wants him, to choose his newly born son or his wife. That is until a kunai finds its way into his heart had he not activated Izanagi, allowing the kunai to phase right through him.

This also has the unfortunate side effect of little Naruto phasing through him as well. But a golden flash, Minato has his son in his arms and flashes away again.

When Madara and Kushina look to see who has saved her son/the brat, both of their eye go wide, despite Kyūbi trying to break free of Kushina's seal. Kushina is looking strangely at Naruto, as she fully recognizes him from her baby who was born minutes ago.

"Who are you?" Madara questions.

Naruto shrugs. "Oh, someone who just happened to be in the area so I decided to drop in and say hello…and shove a Rasenshurikan up your ass."

Naruto can feel Kyūbi sweatdrop while Madara and Kushina wonder what the hell a Rasenshurikan is.

_**"****That was lame. Even for you."**_

Naruto ignores Kyūbi and takes out a kunai…a Hiraishin kunai. Naruto starts to spin.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique!)

Out of his spin, dozens of kunai are launched in every direction, though none in Kushina's direction. Now almost every inch of the cave is covered in Hiraishin markers.

Madara chuckles while Kushina's suspicions are confirmed. That is her Naruto, all grown up. He learned his father's famous jutsu.

"And what are you going to do with that, _boy_. Only one man can use that to its fullest extent and that person isn't you. **Kamui!**" (Might of the Gods!)

The very air around Naruto begins to shift and blur. Naruto is being sucked into another dimension. But Naruto knows this attack and its weakness. Kakashi used it on Deidara while Sakura and Chiho battled Sasori. Naruto looks to the giant Hiraishin kunai in the corner and just as the technique finishes, Naruto teleports over to it, making Madara think that he really is gone.

"Now that the pests are gone, lets continue, shall we?"

Kushina starts to struggle to stand, but is too weak from birth and keeping Kyūbi locked away. Madara approaches Kushina when someone grabs his shoulder. Madara finds himself outside the cave suddenly.

Naruto salutes the clone that was created when he was spinning and ordered to place a Hiraishin marker outside the cave so they could take their fight away from the Kushina. Madara is a little woozy from the teleport but quickly finds his bearings.

He and Naruto begin to fight in earnest. Naruto is getting frustrated, having to face two Madaras in the same day and both use Izanagi to the extreme. Naruto again uses the Kunai Kage Bunshin so the ground it littered with them and Naruto uses them to great effect. Madara may have space-time jutsu, but he isn't that physically fast.

However, Naruto forgets that time is not on his side. From inside the cave, Kushina is having a hard time suppressing Kyūbi. Suddenly her seal breaks and the Kyūbi claws its way out of the seal and crashes through the rock and into the night sky drawing the attention of both Naruto and Madara.

"It's been fun but that's my cue."

Madara uses **Jikūkan Idō** (Space-Time Migration), which is a complete **Kamui** that Kakashi uses, and escapes. Suddenly there is a flash next to him and Minato appears with a very serious look on his face.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Naruto shakes his head. "We don't have time for that. I know where he is heading and I need you to pull me along with your Hiraishin to Konoha before it's too late."

Minato looks like he wants to argue but the look on the man who saved his son's life says not to question. Minato grabs Naruto shoulders and flashes away to the main gates just in time to here **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyūbi no Yoko!**"

**Main Gate – Thirty Seconds ago**

A lone Chūnin patrols the upper gate, keeping an eye out for enemies. Of course he doesn't think that there will be one. The last time enemies approached the gates of Konoha was the First Shinobi War over a hundred years ago.

'Man, I can't wait to get home and get some sleep. Ami-chan has been keeping my up too late with her sex drive. While I love it, it is getting in the way of my duties. I barely arrive on time disheveled and sweaty with her smell all over me. I get so much flack from my CO.'

He lets out a tired sigh as he continues his patrol over the gate when a voice rings out.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyūbi no Yoko!**"

Then something out of a horror movie appears. A snarling fox with nine angrily swirling tails appears. He can smell the rotten breath of the Kyūbi and can see drool drip from its mouth in anticipation of so many meals.

The man shakes in terror as the yoki Kyūbi naturally emits washes over him, cascading him in fear and despair. He never sees the flash of his Hokage beside him or the hand pulling him away from the descending claw of the Kyūbi.

Minato look in horror as the Kyūbi appears in front of the gates, towering over them by dozens of stories. Most of the shinobi go pale and begin to panic.

"Let's take care of Madara first then Kyūbi. It looks like he has Kyūbi under a Genjutsu judging from the Sharingan superimposed on the eyes of Kyūbi," Naruto suggests.

Minato nods and both take off after the mad man.

On his high horse…or kitsune, Madara cackles madly to himself.

"Finally, revenge shall be…durrrrrr!

Madara flies off the head of Kyūbi to the ground from the unexpected kick from Naruto.

Suddenly a large blue flying car…whatever that is…stops right beside Kyūbi and a man in tight blue leather and a red helmet pops out.

"Who stole my line? It was the author wasn't it? Prepare to feel my unstoppable Falcon Punch and Ultimate Dry Rape attack!"

He pulls back his first and aims that the invisible author, floating above everyone, writing down everything that happens for someone else to read.

Said author gets tired of his interfering. "Go dry hump Pink Yoshi," and using Master Hand, flicks Captain Falcon just as he punches.

"FALCON DURRRRRRRR!"

With a poof, the blue racer disappears and Captain Falcon flies into the air and winks into the sky and is gone.

Everyone just stares at what just happened. Even Kyūbi stopped to watch the homo in tight leather get smacked around.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto shouts aloud, asking what everyone is thinking.

His words get everyone moving again. Kyūbi starts killing and Madara dusts himself off and faces the two Namikaze.

"I have something just for him. I need you to distract him until I'm ready."

Minato gives him a confused look but takes out a Hiraishin kunai and attacks Madara. Naruto starts gathering chakra in his hands. He creates four clones and each places both of their hands around the Rasengan.

_**"****What the FUCK are you doing? I told you not to interfere but did you listen no! You had to go charging headlong into a fight that wasn't yours to deal with and we will be lucky if we don't disappear!"**_

Naruto cuts Kyūbi off as she continues to rant and it was giving him a headache, not to mention distracting him. His clones either feed chakra into the Rasengan or help maintain its stability. Naruto spares a glance at Minato and sees Minato barely Hiraishin away from getting sucked into a Jikūkan Idō and reappears right on top of Madara, slamming a Rasengan into his back.

"Get clear!" Naruto shouts.

Minato wastes no time and Hiraishins away to deal with Kyūbi. Naruto dispels his clones and holds the Gogyō Rasenshurikan above his head like last time. However, unlike last time, Naruto is using a third less chakra into it, hoping that this time it won't tear a hole in space.

Naruto rushes forward and thrusts it into the face of Madara who is getting up from the floor. However, Naruto phases through him and Madara's E.M.S. starts spinning.

"**Tsukuyomi!**"

Naruto is transported into Madara's Genjutsu. Unlike Itachi's, Madara's sky is a dark purple. Naruto is tied down to a stake in the middle, surrounded by dozens of Madaras.

"Now you will answer my questions. Who are you and why do you have Kyūbi's signature in you?"

Naruto is slightly surprised that he can tell but with as much experience with Bijū as he does, that is to be expected.

"I'm not telling you shit!"

Madara chuckles. "You don't have a choice. In this world, I am the ruler over everything. You will spend the next five days being tortured, even after you provide me the information I seek."

One of the Madaras moves forward and raises a sword. When the sword is thrust forward, the sword _breaks_.

Madara is dumbfounded. His stupor only increases when the stake Naruto is tied to melts and allows Naruto back to the ground.

"You seem shocked. I don't blame you. I'm probably the only person who can recognize a mindscape."

Madara is broken out of his…whatever you call it and all of them rushes Naruto. Said person tilts his head and all the Madaras freeze. Said maniac growls in frustration as he tries to move.

"You see, I've spent countless hours in my mindscape. I know that what I say or decide goes. Tsukuyomi isn't a Genjutsu per say, more of a telepathic jutsu. It tosses your consciousness into _my_ mind where you take over. For most people, even Yamanaka, they don't realize that it is a mindscape and just give in and allow you to control what goes on."

Madara stops struggling and tries to cut the jutsu, knowing that he has lost control of the situation. However, Naruto isn't about to just let him go.

"Sorry, you're not getting out of here until I say so."

Naruto strides up to Madara and clenches his hand around his throat.

"Ever wonder what happens to the body when the mind dies inside someone else's body?"

Naruto channel's Kyūbi's chakra into his hand, making it flow into Madara's body. Madara lets out a howl of pain as the toxic yoki burns his coils and body. After a few minutes, Madara's screams die as does his 'body'.

"I guess it is time to see what really happened."

Naruto wakes in the same position as before with his arm going through Madara's body. Naruto quickly dissipates his jutsu that is still attached to his hand before something catastrophic should happen. Madara's body slumps forward and phases through his arm and lands on the ground in a slump, being officially brain dead, his body has no instructions other than the passive ones like breathing.

Naruto leans down and shakes his head.

"If only it was that easy last time."

He touches Madara's body and channels Kyūbi's yoki into the body. The red yoki surrounds the body and liquefies it in seconds, leaving nothing but a patch of goo.

"Good riddance. With that man gone, it should be a lot better for this world."

However, Naruto's little break is disrupted when Kyūbi roars in pain. Naruto looks to see Gamabunta slicing into Kyūbi with his giant tantō. Kyūbi retaliates with a claw to the toad's face, causing a deep gash. Naruto Hiraishins to the front gate, having staked it with a kunai while Minato pulled the Chūnin out of the way of the claw. He sees Minato flying through hand seals with a small bundle at his feet and knows what he is going to do.

He runs over to Minato while Kushina is standing next to him, bleeding in several places.

"Wait! Don't do Shiki Fūin."

Minato spins and sends a questioning glare at Naruto.

"I have no choice! There is no other way to stop the Kyūbi!"

"Yes there is! I'm going to talk to Kyūbi."

This time Kushina and Minato look at him like he is crazy.

"Are you mad? Kyūbi will kill you in an instant!" Kushina shouts, but winces immediately afterwards.

Naruto shakes his head and jumps forward and Hiraishins Kushina to the hospital, ignoring her thrashing about and shouts to go back. He has to give it to her. Even though she just gave birth and Kyūbi escaped from the seal, she still has the energy and strength to fight him.

"I have to go back! I have to protect my baby!"

"Kushina-san! You cannot protect him in the future if you die here because you won't get medical treatment! I'll protect him in your stead but you _will _die if you don't get help. Whether or not he gets Kyūbi sealed inside of him or not, he is going to need you in the future."

Kushina stops struggling at his words.

Naruto's voice softens almost to a whisper. "I have to go now. You stay here and hopefully everything will work out ok."

Kushina lets out a tear after Naruto Hiraishins away and allows herself to be taken care of.

'Just what did you go through Soichi, to make your eyes flare in pain like that?'

**Battle Field**

Minato nearly loses concentration as Naruto appears next to him.

"What have you done with Kushina?" he asks.

"I took her to the hospital. She would have died if she stayed here."

Minato can hear the sadness in this strange man's voice like he is truly sad, like it already happened. However, he isn't given any more time to think about it when Gamabunta is slammed into the side of the mountain.

"Keep going through the hand seals for Shiki Fūin but don't perform the technique. I need something over Kyūbi's head if I am to persuade it to calm down."

Minato scowls. "And why shouldn't I just perform it now?"

"You'll just have to trust me. Besides, what is the power of a Jinchūriki to the Bijū itself?"

_That_ gets Minato thinking.

_**"****What are you doing you ingrate?"**_ Kyūbi booms, having re-established the connection.

Naruto ignores the Kyūbi sealed within him and focuses on the task at hand. He takes a few steps forward and using chakra, makes his voice much louder.

"Oi! Kyūbi no Yoko! If you don't want to be sealed into a tiny baby for all of eternity, I suggest you stop."

Kyūbi, who has been tossing Gamabunta around like a toy, snarls and leaps towards Naruto and Minato. Minato gets ready to activate the jutsu but Naruto stops him.

"You really want to be sealed again don't you?"

When Kyūbi doesn't stop, Naruto closes his eyes. Suddenly four tails of red yoki explodes from Naruto, shocking Minato and making Kyūbi halt in its tracks.

**_"_That's right. I'm not from here. I'm the boy you were about to get sealed into only sixteen years in the future. It's time to talk."**

Naruto lets the cloak disperse.

**_"_And what would you say, ninigen?" **Kyūbi asks. Minato is again shocked that Kyūbi would actually try to talk with his apparent son from the future.

"My old man here is about one second away from casting the jutsu that would seal you in me for the next foreseeable sixteen years. Now I know you don't want that from experience so I have a deal."

Both Kyūbi are listening quite hard, making Naruto grin evilly. "You promise to be married to someone of Konoha of the Hokage's choice and protect Konoha and the people within it or you get sealed, how is that?"

It is so silent that one could hear the ants shuffling around in the grass.

"What…what did you say?" Minato asks.

Naruto turns around. "It is quite simple really. See Kyūbi is female, something that I figured out only an hour ago. If she were to protect Konoha of her own volition, it would be better for Konoha as training a Jinchūriki would take time and Konoha won't be in the best position to defend itself from attacks for awhile.

"Also if she were to have children, they too would be of benefit to Konoha. Although I'm not sure she can…never asked."

**_"_And what makes you think that I would ever agree to this? I would just be trading one prison for another,"** Kyūbi on the outside booms.

Naruto cleans out his ear. "Damn, what is it with you and screaming? God, I'll be lucky to have a functioning ear after this."

Minato sweatdrops. His son has absolutely no fear of the strongest of Bijū and creature of the world. It is somewhat admirable, though if he did grow up knowing Kyūbi, you too would get used to talking with it…her.

"I'm not really giving you a choice. Either submit or be sealed. I figured that you would prefer to be on the outside, seeing how the one inside me constantly complains about bad smells and cramps and her fur being constantly soaked in water. She also smells quite bad, let me tell you."

What Minato doesn't know is that Naruto just used a ton of manipulation on Kyūbi, appealing to the womanly side that abhors being dirty.

Naruto can see Kyūbi's eyes shift back and forth, thinking about the decision.

**_'_It isn't like I'm going to be forced to sleep with someone. I'll just say that I'll agree to the marriage and nothing else.'**

Naruto sees Kyūbi come to a decision. **"I will agree to the marriage and my role as protector. But!" **she interrupts them. **"It will not be for all time. Thirty years and my part is done. After that I am free to leave."**

Naruto thinks about it before realizing that it would be downright cruel to demand anything further. Sure he doesn't like Kyūbi but he doesn't despise her like he does Madara or Danzo.

"Agreed. You can release the jutsu now, pops."

"Wait, that's it? No contract seal?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Yup. Over the years, I've picked up that a demon's word is binding, not only on their honor but in the next life when Shinigami comes to collect their souls. A demon is bound to his or her word or suffer the consequences in the next life. It's the same for humans only Bijū know that what happens when they lie."

Minato isn't so sure but this teenager in front of him hasn't given him any reason to doubt him so far. He even took his wife to the hospital and actually got her to stay and that is a feat in of itself.

"Alright. Let's go to the hospital so we can check up on Kushina-chan."

Naruto nods and Kyūbi…well she shrinks. She condenses and becomes human looking and very hot. Like obscenely hot.

Naruto wasn't expecting that. He wasn't sure what he was expecting.

This goddess in human form is roughly around his height, dark skin that has a tanned quality to it, and a figure that would get most women to become bisexual along with an air that screams sexy.

Kyūbi stalks towards the two males completely naked with nine tails and ears. She glares at Naruto's obvious stare.

**_"_Better turn around before I tear your eyes out, ninigen."**

Naruto has the decency to blush and turn around, seeing how he just subjected her to thirty years of servitude.

"Minato, what's going on?"

Minato looks to the old man jumping down and landing with twenty Jōnin at his back. All tense and are about to charge the woman who is obviously the Kyūbi. Sarutobi fights through a nose bleed and focuses on the matters at hand.

"I have made an agreement with Kyūbi. It was not her fault she attacked though she did decide to keep attacking afterwards. Now I have secured her as the village's protector."

Sarutobi looks astonished. "How can you trust her? She is a demon and won't keep her word."

**_"_Do not speak of things you know nothing about, old man. Just because you perceive me as evil does not make it so. **

**_"_If you must know, I kept attacking for the transgression of keeping me imprisoned. How would you feel if you were suddenly pulled into an unknown location then sealed for the next fifty years because of a situation you had nothing to do with? When I saw my chance to get retribution, I didn't hesitate to do so."**

Naruto can sympathize with that but still, she did keep attacking, causing massive death and destruction. She has to atone for that.

"But Minato…"

"Enough Sarutobi. I have faith in her. Now if you excuse me, I must see to Kushina. I would appreciate if you would start organizing search parties to look for survivors while I deal with this. I have a feeling it will take a while."

Minato picks up baby Naruto, somehow still asleep, and puts his arm around grown up Naruto who has placed a hand on Kyūbi's shoulder and Minato. Hiruzen sees the second Yondaime but with whiskers for the first time but only for a split second as Minato Hiraishins to the seal placed on Kushina.

**Hospital**

Kushina lays in her bed, IV running liquids in to her system. Tsunade had seen her immediately when she had been brought in. She stopped the internal bleeding and healed her abdomen from where Kyūbi had ripped its way to freedom. It turns out that her son from the future was right. Another few minutes and there would have been nothing they could do. She would have died and left her son alone in the world if Minato went through the sealing.

While still tired, she can't sleep, not until she knows the outcome of her family. She twists the blanket in her hands so tightly her hands almost bleed.

'I should be out there helping them.'

She jumps when three people, no four, Hiraishin into the room. Tears of happiness roll down her cheeks when she sees her husband holding their son. She holds out her arms and Minato places him in Kushina's arms, glad her family is whole.

"Thank you…thank you for bringing him back to me."

"Don't thank me. Thank our apparent son from the future."

Kushina looks up and sees grown up Naruto standing off to the side, clearly uncomfortable. Having never known his parents and now having them in front of him, he certainly doesn't know how to feel or react.

"Thank you Naruto…"

Said teenager gives a small nod.

**_"_Well this is awkward."**

Kushina looks to the last person and gasps.

"Kyūbi…chan?"

Kyūbi glares at Kushina. **"You have no right to call me that. You who kept me locked away for decades under lock and key without being so much as stretch. No, you don't have the right to talk to me so familiarly."**

Kushina's gaze drops and nods solemnly. "So then, Kyūbi-san, why are you here?"

**_"_Because I am forced to be. That brat you call a son forced me into an arrangement where I am to be Konoha's protector for the next thirty years. On top of that I must marry someone of your **_**husband's**_** discretion."**

Kushina is shocked that Naruto would do that. "Why did you do that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto has no idea what to feel when she called him that. Instead of focusing on the emotions as he probably won't be there too much longer, he answers her question. "Well…mom," it is awkward saying that. "Originally it is to get back at the Kyūbi sealed within me," he stops to answer Kushina's question.

"In my history, no one showed up to save, well myself from getting Kyūbi sealed within me. You both died in the sealing, Shinigami taking dad's soul and you…mom…dying of blood loss and internal injuries. Madara went on to form a group called Akatsuki and go after the Bijū of the world to reform the Jūbi. He wanted to conquer the world but I stopped him. With the help of the five elemental nations, we banned together under a single banner and tried to stop him.

"However, he had sealed the other eight Bijū within a statue and released the Bijū into the middle of the army and none survived. I engaged Madara and defeated him but nothing was left and it was for nothing. The Kages and 90% of all the shinobi were killed, the Bijū are free to roam the lands again, Konoha is…was destroyed, all my friends killed."

Kushina sees the pain of everything he felt, the despair, the fear, the loneliness. She hands little Naruto to Minato and gets out of the hospital bed.

By this point, Naruto has trailed off into his own memories. He stiffens as he fells slender arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight hug. He realizes that his mother is hugging him in a way that he always wanted to be held but woefully denied. He relaxes into her hug and hugs her back.

"You know…I always used to say that I wanted to be the Orange Hokage, yellow you dad and red from you. I didn't know why I loved the color yellow until I knew who my parents we…are. I was loud and brash to get a scrap of attention, even if it brought around the wrong kind."

He doesn't know why but he feels compelled to tell her about his childhood, to tell her about his troubles, his pain, his loneliness, the betrayal of Kakashi at the Chūnin Exams and Sasuke nearly killing him multiple times . How he never had anyone to truly care for him in a family sense until Tsunade came back. Not even Sarutobi since he was too busy to truly be there for him all the time.

Kushina let him vent on her. That is her role as a mother and since this Naruto never had one for him, this is long overdue. Kyūbi looks like she is going to say something but a very cold look from Kushina stops her.

Naruto eventually stops talking and just hugs his mother, basking in how it feels to have someone to be there for and cherish you. Sure he had friends but nobody took the time to truly know him. Not one. And yet, here is a woman he barely knows lets him vent everything to her.

"Thanks mom…I needed that."

Kushina smiles at him, glad to provide him some semblance of what it feels like to have a mother. It breaks her heart to know that this village did things like that to him, even as a child. It disgusts her but she is more than a little biased since it is her blood, not her true flesh but close enough.

"No problem Naruto-kun. You were saying way you forced Kyūbi-san into this."

Naruto nods. "I was saying that even though Kyūbi was under the Genjutsu at first, she still chose to keep attacking. I felt that some atonement is needed."

Kyūbi flares in anger. **"I wouldn't have felt the need to take revenge on your pathetic village if I hadn't been treated like I was. How about how I was treated? Like a wild animal who was summoned and then sealed before I knew what was going on and then forced to live in captivity for the next fifty years because of something I could not control? **

**_"_And then an opportunity happens for me to get free and give back what I was dealt. How is that in any way unfair to this village?"**

Her tails flare dangerously behind her as her emotions roll of her. However it has a secondary effect of flaring her yoki.

"Kyūbi-san, please calm down. You're going to bring the while village here."

Kyūbi strains herself to calm herself down.

"I hear you Kyūbi and after the thirty years, you are free to go no strings attached. Unless you attack again, however I agree with Naruto. I will not force you to marry right now, I'll let you get settled," Minato says as he offers his opinion, earning a glare from Kyūbi.

Kushina hesitantly looks towards her. "I…I'm sorry I assumed the worst about you, Kyūbi-san. Hopefully I can make it up to you. Maybe you can live with us and help me raise Naruto?"

Kyūbi is stunned that the woman who was her jailer for twenty years or so just offered to help raise her child. While she was inside the seal, she could feel emotions and what the feeling was towards. She had felt her love for her child clear as day from night. She knows just how much she loves her child and for her to offer that means she really wants to make amends.

However, she is a Bijū and has no need for such a relationship.

**_"_I appreciate the offer but I have no interest in changing the diaper of a child that is not mine."**

Kushina nods and sits back on her bed only to spring up and drag Minato off into the hall. Naruto and Kyūbi share a confused look and shrug.

A few minutes later, they come back into the room and Minato sighs.

"So a brilliant idea from Kushina-chan. She thinks that you, Naruto, should marry Kyūbi."

Naruto's world stops. He would have laughed if not for the seriousness of how it was said.

"Wait, you want me," he points to himself. "To marry her," he points to Kyūbi. "When there is already a Kyūbi and probably the bane of my existence sealed inside me and in fact are the same person?"

Kyūbi gives him an offended look but agrees with him. **"I will not marry this…barbarian, not when he was the one to force me into this. I will accept any other except him."**

Kushina looks downtrodden. She thinks it is a great idea as both need affection from someone and could make each other happy. Naruto sees the look and softens.

"Look, mom. It isn't that I don't appreciate trying to help me. It means more than you know, but this woman, well specifically not her but her counterpart, we have too different. We have a…respect for each other but nothing beyond that. In fact I'm sure deep down we hate each other for me jailing her and her playing a part in this whole fiasco.

"And I'm not exactly sure how much longer I'm going to be here."

He sees the confused looks on the faces of everyone except the Kyūbi in the room. "I've tampered too much with the current timeline. When I first got here, Kyūbi warned me that changing too many things will result in my never being here. I'm sure that killing Madara and Kyūbi not sealed right now in my counterpart is changing the timeline radically. I'm probably lucky to have lasted this long.

"But before I go, I need to tell you a few things. One: Danzo will cause a lot of trouble. It would be best to take care of him early. Two: Orochimaru will seek revenge on Konoha. In my timeline, he founded the nation of Oto just for this purpose. He is also after the Sharingan and has a jutsu that allows him to change bodies.

"Speaking of the Uchiha, in a few years, they are going to try a Coup-de-Grace and seize power. An Anbu by the name of Itachi will slaughter the clan on the orders of the Elders and Danzo, leaving only one alive. Also, Danzo should this happen, Danzo will have a Sharingan implanted in his right eye and several planted in a Mokuton arm that will be grown by Orochimaru. Those two go hand in hand for a while."

Minato nods at the information.

"Oh and one more thing. I don't know if Jiraiya has done so yet, but he will train three kids from Ame. Bring them here. One has a bloodline to create and control paper and another has the Rinnegan. They are the ones who bring down Salamander Hanzo and become S-Ranked nin in their own right."

Minato makes a note to talk to Jiraiya about that.

Kushina bites her lip and leans over and whispers to Minato. His eyes widen and gives her a sharp look. She stares at Minato in a pleading way, which Minato could never say no to that.

"Alright. So Kyūbi , Kushina and I have agreed that you will marry the Naruto from our time when he is sixteen."

Kyūbi raises an eyebrow. She did say anyone but future Naruto. For Naruto, his plan backfired. He wanted to get back at Kyūbi, not make his younger self miserable for the rest of his life!

_**"****So we are destined to be together even in this life."**_

'_Kyūbi? You've been strangely quiet, considering we are about to die.'_

_**"****I don't see the point of complaining about the inevitable. You doomed us the second you interfered. The process has already been started. We have only minutes to live."**_

Naruto looks down at his hand and indeed sees his hand slowly disappearing though it is only very subtle. Though something detects something in Kyūbi's tone of voice.

'Was…was that loathing? Disappointment? Anger?'

Then it clicks. Regret.

'She must regret not being able to get out…no that's not it. She doesn't regret what she can't change. What could she have changed? Nothing about the timeline or…is she regretful about how she conducted her life?'

He is brought out of his thoughts when Kushina gasps when she sees his hand.

"Naruto-kun…your hand!"

He looks at his hand and shrugs. "I guess that means I don't have much time left. Listen, I don't regret stopping Madara. I've changed things for the better for the young me. Promise me you'll show him just how much a mother loves her child ok?"

Kushina smiles. "Dattebayo!"

Naruto laughs at that. Now he knows where he got that from.

"Hey dad, about the Rasengan. When learning shape manipulation and adding elemental chakra to it, my sensei said something. He said 'it is like adding shape and elemental chakra is like looking straight, left, and right all at the same time.' At first I didn't get it, but I came up with the answer: Kage Bunshin."

Minato's eyes bulge out. "You completed the Rasengan?"

Naruto proudly nods his head. "Yeah. I created the Rasenshurikan, an S-Ranked jutsu. Using the same principle , I created the Gogyō Rasenshurikan. That was the technique I was going to use on Madara when I said get clear. Though if you do recreate it, remember not to power it too much since it can tear the very fabric of space and time, which is how I got here. I way overpowered it and it created a black hole."

His parents and the unsealed Kyūbi all stare at him dumbly. Then Minato smiles at him, a proud smile.

"I'll be sure to add that to the Forbidden Scroll. I'm proud of you Naruto. I never guessed that you would have finished the jutsu I started but I'm glad you did and earned a name for yourself."

Naruto feels an unfamiliar emotion swell within him. He isn't sure what it is, but it feels incredible.

'Is this what it is like to be loved by parents?'

Kushina and Minato see Naruto tear up and hug him like only parents can and he returns it fully. They ignore the fact half his body is now transparent. Kyūbi can't help but feel touched by the scene.

They stand like that until three quarters of Naruto is gone. He backs up and gives them a true smile, a happy smile.

"I'm glad I got to meet you two before I go on. I'm not sure what's on the other side but I'll wait for you guys there. Dad, teach him to be the best shinobi in the history of the Elemental Nations."

They nod, Kushina in tears as she watches her son disappear.

When Naruto's head is only visible, Naruto turns to Kyūbi

"Don't live your life in hatred. Kyūbi in me will never admit it but she regrets living in constant hate, missing opportunities because she loses her temper or she holds a grudge. It is too late for her, but not you. You can still change and as much as I dislike Kyūbi from my time, I wouldn't wish a life full of hatred on anyone, even her. So try to find something to live for besides anger and rage."

And he is gone. Kushina breaks down, holding onto Minato as they stare where he was, reflecting on his words.

**Time Skip – 16 Years**

Naruto sits up against a chair in the restaurant he was told to go to. He is a bit early but figured that early is better than late. He has no idea why he is here but figures if it wasn't important than there would have been no reason to dress up like he is. Besides yesterday being his birthday.

He waits five minutes before a drop dead gorgeous woman plops into the chair opposite of him. He wonders just who this woman with red hair and matching eyes is as he has never seen her before in his life. She wears a simple green dress that brings out her hair and eye color but even in that, she looks stunning.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you have the wrong table."

The woman scoff.

**"No, I have the right table. You're a spitting image of your father."**

Naruto doesn't seem fazed by that. He hears that from people he doesn't even know all the time.

"So what of it? I get that a lot."

The woman rolls her eyes. **"Did he tell you nothing?"**

Naruto seems taken aback. "He has told me a lot of things but nothing about meeting a beautiful woman for lunch, only to come here at a certain time and come dressed nice."

The woman lets out a sigh. **'So the bastard left me to tell him the details. Lazy ass Hokage.'**

**"Right, I'll explain in a less crowded place. Let's just eat. I'm in no mood for small talk."**

Naruto is stunned a little. Usually the women he talk with are reserved, thinking that they can garner favor by seducing him. This woman acts like she doesn't even want to be here.

They eat in silence and once Naruto pays for the bill, she grabs his shoulder rather painfully and in a blaze of fire, disappears from the restaurant.

They appear on top of the Hokage Monument with a slightly disoriented Naruto. The woman wastes no time and starts talking immediately.

**"Well that bastard didn't explain things to you, leaving me to fill you in. So here we go.**

**"Sixteen years ago, your father and mother made a deal concerning you and one other. In exchange for causing massive damage and death on such a large scale, the other was forced to agree to protect the very village this person was trying to destroy. **

**"Now the village had wronged this person and wrongly imprisoned her for doing nothing but being forced to be somewhere she didn't want to be. They kept her incarcerated for the next fifty years or so with her limbs strapped down so she couldn't even move and inch. For fifty years she suffered. Barely kept alive and starved of the most basic needs.**

**"Then sixteen years ago, she got her chance to escape and she took it. She walked free for the first time in decades and relished the cool breeze on her skin and the smell of fresh air. Then the same person who forced her to be in the wrong place the first time came back. He forced to destroy and kill, but she wanted to. When he died and free of his control, she kept going, kept killing and destroying. She poured her hatred and anger into her destruction. **

**"But then that bastard showed up. He forced her to stop, to halt her revenge on the ones who kept her in the prison. Instead of a prison of bars, he offered one of servitude and submission. He gave her a choice. Submit or spend the rest of her life in the prison. She had done nothing and yet she is treated like the worst kind of criminal!**

**"She took the offer, preferring the warm breeze and open air over cold and dark walls. She was forced to become a servant of the village that hated and scorned her and she in return, forced to protect it for sixteen years and for another fourteen before securing her freedom. **

**"But there is one more condition. One that gets her blood boiling to this very day, one that offends above all else. Marriage to one of the warden's choosing."**

By this point Kyūbi is seething as she recalls the events that led up to her current predicament. She forces herself to calm down and school her features. She looks over at Naruto and is genuinely shocked.

He is crying…no balling his eyes out. While telling the story, he could almost feel her emotions as her eyes drilled into his. He could fell her anger, her hatred, her sadness, her desire to be free. It is all so…so sad and depressing that the village would do something like that.

When he gets control over himself, he finds the woman with an unreadable expression, something that he can't identify.

"You're Kyūbi no Yoko, aren't you?"

Kyūbi is slightly surprised at this but isn't too shocked. She had gotten pretty emotional during the story. She released the Genjutsu that hides her tails and ears, expecting the same result as the villagers.

Oh yes, the villagers know that the Kyūbi walks among them and they are not too happy about it and make their displeasure known whenever possible. Minato gets a petition every week to kill her, which is impossible so far as he knows. Plus that would void their agreement and release her from her end.

She is only saved by the fact that they don't know who she really is. She has never shown her tails in public, even in such a place where people are less than sparse.

She fully expects to be hated by him too but when she feels something touch her tails, she jumps and ends up ten feet away, ready to defend herself.

But all she sees is a startled Naruto with his hand still extended.

**"What were you doing?"** she demands as she drops her guard.

"Nothing. I saw your tails and had an overwhelming sensation to touch them."

Kyūbi is a little shocked. No one has dared touch her in the past.

**"And why would you want to do that?"**

Naruto shrugs. "Because they look so soft and beautiful," he says casually like it is the most common thing in the world. He couldn't be further from the truth.

Kyūbi is rather startled. No one, not even Kushina, who she has a passing friendship with now, if you could call it that, has said that. Once they learn who she is, they are all frightened to death of her and rightly so. But this boy in a span of seconds has surprised her twice.

**"And why would you think they are beautiful? I could kill you in less than a second with them."**

"You know, you have a hard time accepting compliments. I say your beautiful and you try to frighten me away. Can I not just appreciate what I see?"

Kyūbi feels her emotions flare but it isn't anger. It is something less primal, less animalistic. She doesn't know what it is but the feeling is getting stronger and it scares her. Her fight or flight instinct takes hold. So she runs.

Naruto watches her disappear in a column of fire, startled and sad that she is gone. His thoughts turn inward to her story and decides to have a chat with his mother.

**Hokage Mansion**

Naruto walks through the door, intent of seeking his mother out. He doesn't have to look long as he sees her in the kitchen feeding the twins. Right now she is feeding the oldest one, four bottles of warm formula on the table, well three since one is being consumed already. Each twin has brown hair and normal baby blue eyes and are a little on the pudgy side, but what child the age of 5 months isn't?

"Hey mom."

She turns her head and smiles at him. Call it mother's intuition but she knows that something is bothering him. Not surprising just who he met with. It is only natural that he has questions.

Naruto walks over and grabs the youngest and proceeds to feed her. He gently rocks back and forth, smiling down at the bundle of joy as the girl gulps down warm milk. It is hard not to smile at a child when she is staring up at up at you and reaching for your hair cutely while trying to maintain a grip on the bottle.

"Hey mom…"

"Later honey. Not where people can overhear."

He is a little surprised at her heading him off like that. It must be a very sensitive topic.

They finish feeding the twins and then carry them up the stairs to the nursery. They get into rocking chairs and proceed to burp the twins. They sit in silence for a little before Kushina speaks up.

"Your father and I are thinking about adding to the family again."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Don't you think four is enough?"

Kushina shrugs. "We'll know the right number when we reach it."

Naruto chuckles. "I think you just like children when they are this age."

Kushina gives him a light glare when the older twin she is holding finally coughs up the extra that wouldn't be digested. She lays him down in a crib and places a blanket over him to keep him warm as Naruto finishes with the girl. He too covers her up and they leave the room and turn off the light.

Kushina leads Naruto to the study where there are all kinds of privacy seals and protective seals. They both grab a chair and sit facing each other.

"Are you going to adopt again?"

Kushina shakes her head. "We are going to try a surrogate mother. While my uterus is practically destroyed, my eggs are still ok. Tsunade has developed a technique that will extract the egg and then fertilize it and then implant the egg into a healthy womb. I may not give birth, but it will be our child."

When Kyūbi broke free, she got one last bit of revenge on Kushina. She ruined the uterus, making it impossible to carry a child all the way to birth. When Naruto was three, they adopted an orphan.

Susan, now fifteen and just a few months younger than Naruto, has cheery red hair and green eyes. While not quite the same as Kushina, some say there is a resemblance to Kushina even if not related by blood.

After that, she and Minato adopted the twins whose mother had died giving birth, who just happened to be a close friend to Minato. Rin had been married but her husband had been killed in a skirmish between Suna and Iwa where Konoha had tried to play peacekeeper (not Kakashi). She didn't blame Minato and even named him the Godfather and Kushina the Godmother. Unfortunately, Rin had an unforeseen complication that forced the twins to be born a month early.

Apparently, there was an accident where an explosion went off and she was in the vicinity. She had got a piece of wood through a shoulder and another one _very_ close to her stomach. She was rushed to the hospital where Tsunade was forced to take the babies out early before the uterus wall tore completely. Also the concussive force of the blast made the children shift, making it unsafe to give natural birth. Rin died a few hours later with her children in her arm.

That was a year and a half ago. Kakashi had been devastated. He mopped for weeks and cried himself to sleep every night for a month. Minato was forced to place him on suspension pending physiological evaluation.

Back to the story, Naruto looks to his mother as she relaxes in the chair.

"So mom…is what she said true?"

Kushina opens her eyes but doesn't look at Naruto, instead keeping her head tilted towards the ceiling.

"What did she tell you?"

Naruto relays what she said at the restaurant and on the Monument. Kushina listens to Naruto.

'It seems she didn't take his advice to heart. I only hope my Naruto can change her mind.

"Naruto-kun, she is correct in the fact that we did wrong by her. We didn't even consider that she wasn't a mindless beast that would sooner kill you than talk with you. Yes, we imprisoned her but for our own safety. She was summoned by someone from Konoha and would have destroyed it just because of that.

"She left out that she is responsible for hundreds of deaths that night and hundreds of thousands of Ryo in damage. As a result of her rampage, Kumo tried to kidnap the Hyūga heiress Hinata because they thought we were weakened by Kyūbi's attack. That nearly sparked a war if not for your father's reputation, it would have as he didn't back down."

"But why force her into that? Wasn't it punishment enough to be imprisoned for fifty years?"

Kushina sighs. She had hoped it hadn't come to this.

"Naruto-kun, I think it is time to tell you of your older brother and what really happened that night." That night, they all agreed to keep the teenage Naruto a secret as it would be too difficult to explain.

Naruto is confused. "Wait, older? You always told me I was your first child. How can you have a child before me then?"

"The night of your birth, your father and I were in a safe house outside of Konoha. I still had Kyūbi sealed within me but because I was pregnant, the seal was weakening and couldn't take the risk of Kyūbi getting out while still in the village.

"Right after you were born, a man came in and stole you away and threatened to kill you if Minato didn't stop trying to suppress Kyūbi immediately. That's when you were saved…by yourself."

'Saved my myself? What does that mean?'

"A person looking just like you do but with whisker marks stepped up and saved you from that man. He then fought him using the Hiraishin and took him outside to protect me. Unfortunately, while Minato took you to our house, the Kyūbi broke free.

"Honey, that boy who saved you was you from the future, only things didn't go so well for him. In his life, Minato and I died trying to seal Kyūbi within him, and it worked. But the village hated him. He was treated worse than you could imagine and had nothing while growing up. No friends, no family, no food or clean water. He was neglected in the Academy and nearly killed by his best friend multiple times.

"Your brother may not have come from me specifically, but he is every bit my son. I never felt something like that, hearing that he completed your father's Rasengan and made it into a S-rank jutsu, taming Kyūbi's yoki, and saving the Elemental Nations."

She laughs a little at a thought before continuing. "He…he said that he wanted to be the Orange Hokage, a combination of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. "

Naruto listens and from the sound of it, his…older self was a pretty cool guy but there has to be a point to this. "Mom…not that I don't like hearing about him, I don't understand where this is going."

Kushina nods and sits forward, looking directly into his blue eyes. "The point, Sochi (son) is that he saved up all that night. He sacrificed his own existence to make ours better. If he had not showed up, you would be living his life all over again.

"We owe him more than we could ever hope to repay. And when he stopped Kyūbi from attacking Minato and you, he made a deal with Kyūbi."

"Wait, she said that was dad who did that."

Kushina smirks. "She did because we all agreed to not talk about him except in private. She doesn't even like to acknowledge that he even existed because it is because of him that she is in our agreement.

"Anyways, originally he did it just because he wanted to get back the Kyūbi sealed within him. But on top of that, Kyūbi had killed hundreds of people within just ten minutes and did years worth of damage. She needed to atone for that. So in exchange for protecting Konoha and marring someone of Minato's direction, she would not be sealed and after thirty years, would be free to go."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

Kushina hesitates. "Well, I originally wanted Naruto-kun to marry her but they both vehemently disagreed with that and Naruto-kun was dying so, that wasn't going to happen. So, in honor of his memory and since technically the same person, your father and I decided that she is to marry you."

Naruto freezes, not expecting that answer at all.

"You want me, Naruto Namikaze, to marry her, _the_ Kyūbi no Yoko?"

"Yup! Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course! She is the hottest woman I've ever seen, no offense mom. On top of that she hates this village and I remind her of the person she hates most!"

"She is also a woman who was indeed ostracized but only by her own doing. Your father and I have tried multiple times over the last sixteen years to help her. She needs someone to make her realize that there is more to this life than hatred and revenge and I believe that you are able to do that.

"And yes she is hot! I about cuffed Minato on the back of the neck in jealousy when I saw her for the first time, I thought that he had abducted a goddess. Your nervousness around her because of her looks will fade with time. Hell, even I was curious as to how good she would be in bed."

Minutes pass in silence Naruto's face goes red…and redder…and redder. His face is now the same shade as Kushina's hair. Suddenly he rockets back, the chair hitting and denting the wall because of the force of his nosebleed.

When he regains his senses, he looks at his mother. "You…you said was. Does that mean…you know…you two…"

Kushina's face has a confused look when she gets it. "Why? Does that turn you on?"

Naruto's eyes bulge out. "GROSS, YOU'RE MY MOTHER! How is that hot?"

Kushina face pouts. "So what you're saying is that I'm not pretty or good looking?"

Naruto growls. "I'm not playing this game with you. Do you know how sick that is?"

Kushina laughs at his outraged expression. "I'm sorry, but that was too good to pass up. And no, we didn't. I lost interest when I saw how much of a stick in the mud she was…is.

"Anyways, how did your time with her end?"

Naruto shrugs and tells her what happened. "I don't know what made her leave like that. I hope that I didn't make her angry."

Kushina is deep in thought. "I think she is just scared. From your description how she tensed when you said her tails were beautiful, I think she is felling emotions she hasn't felt before or in a long time. Just give her time.

"Listen Sochi-kun. Your father and I will give you both time to get to know each other before the wedding. It will be just our family and it won't be fancy. Kyūbi probably won't want you to kiss her then, so we won't force her. After that you both are free to live here."

"That's ok. I make enough on my Jōnin salary that I can afford an apartment. I'll do it because you and dad want me to, but I still don't feel right about forcing her into this."

Kushina smiles. "I know and that's one of the things that make you unique. Just give her time. She isn't going to change her mind in just a few days, ok? Just keep trying. I have a feeling she will try her hardest to scare you off. As her feelings grow, it will only get worse and it will continue until she accepts her feelings.

"I know we are asking a lot of you, but please give it a try. She is very lonely and needs to be given a reason to live than hatred."

Naruto gives her a heartwarming smile and stands. "You've convinced me."

Kushina smiles and rises to hug him tightly. "Thank you. You've made me so proud Naruto. I know you can do this. Oh and don't mention your older brother to anyone ok?"

**Time Skip – 1 year and some months**

And fight him she does. After six months of 'dating' Naruto and Kyūbi were married in a private ceremony in the Hokage office. The twins were held by Kushina and Susan, though she couldn't believe that her brother got such a hot woman to marry him at sixteen no less!

But her bubble was burst when Kyūbi took off the second Minato said husband and wife. She had asked a lot of uncomfortable questions as she didn't know that Naruto's now wife is the Kyūbi no Yoko. So for the longest time, she believed that Naruto knocked her up and got her pregnant. Until she saw no bulge or any sign of pregnancy from the woman over the months afterwards when she came with Naruto to visit, which was rare for her…exceedingly so. Kushina has seen her maybe three times since the wedding.

Kyūbi would pick a fight or try to pick a fight with Naruto every day, only for Naruto to say something sweet and make Kyūbi take off. They shared the apartment but not a room. Every morning, Naruto would get up and make breakfast for the two of them and she isn't one to pass up free meals when most of it consists of meat that isn't cooked all the way through, just the way she likes it.

Of course, she tried to get passed that too. She would get up earlier and earlier, trying to wake up and get out of the house before breakfast was ready but no matter how early, he always had breakfast ready with a smile on his face.

Naruto makes the perfect house wife, doing literally everything like cleaning, laundry, cooking, grocery shopping, all while he is in the village. He even baby sits for his mother when she needs it.

Kyūbi continues to belittle his efforts and try to make him leave. She makes cutting remarks and degrading comments. She even tries to sabotage on occasion. It got so bad that Kyūbi stopped coming home, instead staying out all day and all night. It wasn't until Naruto showed up, looking very concerned and dragging her back to the apartment that she came home.

Right now he is at his parent's home, asking for advice.

"I don't know what to do anymore! I try and I try but the only thing I get is cold glares and condescending words."

Kushina hugs Naruto knowing that he is trying his very best. She knows it isn't easy, in fact is probably one of the hardest things he will ever do.

"Last night…she said that she wished she picked the sealing all those years ago because I…_I _am making her life a living hell…then she threw the food on the floor and stomped to her room and I haven't seen her since."

And then Naruto breaks down. Over the past couple months, he has grown to respect and have feelings for her. Every once and a while, she would show a bit of emotion other than anger and it drew him in light a bug to a bug zapper. She has no idea how much it hurts to say that she wished that she had never met him or that he is only making things worse or that he should give up.

"Shhh…I know. Naruto, if I had known that it would hurt you this much to do this, I never would have asked you to do this."

She lets Naruto cry on her for a half hour or so before he stops. "Thanks mom, I needed that." He smiles a watery smile at her. "But I'm not giving up but I want to so badly. I just want the pain to stop."

Naruto continues to draw comfort from his mother, just like he always has. His mind rolls around with the painful moments from this past year.

**Flashback**

_Naruto walks into the apartment completely drained and exhausted. He just got back from a delivery mission to Iwa only to be chased almost all the way to Konoha by Iwa missing nin determined to get revenge. After giving the report to his dad, he trudges home, to a belligerent Kyūbi. He doesn't want to fight with her, especially not now. _

_He opens the door and quietly sneaks in. The light is off and he soundlessly moves to his room to pass out. He freezes when the light flicks on and sitting there is Kyūbi. _

_**"****Oh, come back to torture me some more? God, why don't you just die on one of these missions."**_

_Naruto feels a hot knife pierce his skin and straight through his heart. Any retort he has dies in the sadistic grin on Kyūbi's face. _

_'She's enjoying this.'_

_**"****Oh, no witty comeback, no kind words of encouragement? I see now. I knew you could never care for me. You're just like the villagers, all you see are my tails and nothing more."**_

_Naruto bites his lip so hard it makes him bleed. But he feels no pain from the lip because there is too much in his heart. _

_He just turns away and drags his tired body away towards his room, unable to bear the torment anymore._

_**"****Running away, I see. Well, I guess we know what happens when things get tough. You are spineless coward and uncaring just like the rest of this shit hole. The moment my thirty years is up, you're the first one I'll kill."**_

**End Flashback**

'She's right. I am a coward.'

Kushina hates to see her son like this and it is her fault for underestimating just how vicious Kyūbi's taunts and comments could be.

'I'm so sorry Sochi-kun.'

Naruto hears Kushina cry and only holds her closer. Eventually Naruto gets up.

"Thanks mom. I should get home," he says wearily. Kushina reaches for his hand and holds it for a second.

"If you ever need anywhere to stay, you are always welcome here."

**Time Skip – 1 Month**

Naruto collapses on his bed after a particularly vicious bout with Kyūbi. She continues to degrade him and put not only him but his family and friends down. A loud banging on his door is all the warning he gets before his door is blasted inward.

**"You, boy. When is dinner."**

Naruto groans. "Make it yourself. I'm tired of cooking for you."

Kyūbi raises an eyebrow. **"Oh, showing your true colors now are you? I knew you would eventually. I mean you are cut from the same cloth as that slu…"**

Naruto is instantly in front of her giving her the coldest glare he ever has. "You finish that sentence and I _will_ kick your ass. I'm tired of you constantly berating me and my family when all we have ever tried to do is help you."

Kyūbi is slightly taken aback by his standing up to her as he never has before. He always took what she gave him and more. But that just means that she is close to making him cave completely. Her plan is finally making progress.

Step one: get under his skin to the breaking point – complete  
Step two: pick a fight with him and get his emotions boiling – in progress  
Step three: make him move out  
Step four: make him give up

Staying true to her plan, she eggs him on the only way she knows how.

**"Oh and I suppose locking me away is helping me?"**

Naruto pulls his hair. "Dear god, do you ever let the past go? You know, you and the villagers should hating party seeing how you both can't let something that happened longer than I've been alive go!"

Kyūbi is shocked that he would compare _her_ to those blasted villagers.

**"You dare compare me to those hateful and unforgiving bastards when they started this whole thing? I'm nothing like them and never will be!"**

"Really? Then how would you describe yourself? Virtuous? All Knowing? Pure? Because you couldn't be further than the truth. You are spiteful, hurtful, malevolent, condescending, arrogant, and whole list of other words."

Kyūbi smirks inwards. She has him where she wants him.

**"If I'm so bad then why are you still here? If I'm so hurtful then why do you put up with me? You should just leave or better yet die."**

Naruto's breath catches in his chest. "You…you really mean that?"

Kyūbi is genuinely shocked. She was sure that would have made him boil over.

**"O…of course. You are the bane of my existence."**

Naruto slumps to his knees and breaks down again, unable to keep his anger on her. Kyūbi doesn't know what to do. Never before has he been this broken. Usually he would drag himself to his room or to his parents but either way, she never saw him cry.

That doesn't mean that she didn't want to cry every time she made those remarks. She could see the hurt look in his eyes after every hurtful things she says. She always told herself that hurting him is better than whatever this feeling constantly growing is. Using that, she always kept her composure, her cold demeanor towards him. Sometimes it would slip but for the most part, she is colder than liquid nitrogen.

But seeing him break down because she said she wished him death, nearly makes her breakdown and go to him. It takes all she has not to run to him and hug him to death.

Truth is, she had fallen for him quite some time ago but she is very afraid. Never before in her centuries of living has she felt like this. Her stomach drops ever time he does something nice for her like make her breakfast or making her bath ready. It warms her heart, much to her fear, every time she he comes home and greats her. When he came to find her when she ran away, she nearly jumped him then and there.

But these emotions and the situation in general scare her. She should be angry; she has every right to be angry. But she isn't. She can't bring herself to be angry at him anymore. At first it was genuine anger and hatred but this Naruto is very different from the one who came up with the idea to be Konoha's slave. In fact he is innocent in this as much as she hates to admit it.

But she forces herself to focus on the task at hand. She has finally broken him. Now is the time to act if she is to get out of this.

**"Why…why are you crying?"** She curses her uncooperative voice. **"I would have thought you would have run to mommy and daddy already."**

Naruto looks up at her with teary eyes and she feels her determination waver. Her knees go weak but she locks them to prevent herself from falling down.

"Why…Why you ask? Because unlike you, I care. I have a heart. Because of our relationship, I actually came to respect you. I came to like you in more than just a friend. I want to make things work but I'm at my limit."

This time Kyūbi's breath catches and while the cutting remarks hurt, she is focusing on the latter half.

**'Despite all I've done, he still wants to be with me? How can he say that?'**

"I'm sorry. That was unfair of me but I'm just tired of the fights, of the insults, of the pain. I can't take it anymore. Tell me to go one more time and I'll do it and you'll never see me again."

Kyūbi is stunned at his words. **'Kami, I've hurt him so much. He even apologized for his hurtful words. He must think I'm a monster.'**

That thought disturbs her more than she ever thought it would. Unknown to her, tears start leaking out of her eyes, startling Naruto as he continues to gaze at her with a teary expression, fully expecting to be harassed again.

**'But this is it. All I have to do is tell him one more time and I'll be free.'**

She looks up at him and opens her mouth but the words don't come. Her traitorous vocal cords refuse to speak the words her brain wants.

'_If you saw yes, you will regret it for the rest of eternity. Right here in front of you is a man willing to still be by your side even after everything you have done to him.'_

Kyūbi wanders about the voice at the back of her mind but puts the voice's advice aside and again opens her mouth.

'_You do this and you will break his heart. Can you do it? Can you break this man for your own selfish reasons? Can you bring yourself to kill the emotions of a man who has shown you nothing but kindness and compassion when you don't deserve it? Can you lie to yourself and deny yourself what you know to be right?'_

Kyūbi considers the voice, all the while tears continue unabated down her face.

**'I must…I cannot continue with these emotions. They are…frightening.'**

'_Letting someone in is always frightening. Why do you think he is crying over you? He let you in and you continue to tear him down. There is only so much one can take and if you go through with this, he will never open up to you again._

'_Despite your age, you know nothing. You have lived a sad existence and if you break this man you will never have another chance at happiness. Think carefully on this because more than you know is riding on this decision.'_

The voice goes quiet for the last time, leaving Kyūbi to ponder the voice's words.

**'Is that what they call a consciousness?'**

In front of her, Naruto is gaining hope. He fully expected Kyūbi to immediately lash out and tell him to get out of her sight. When the tears came, he wanted to comfort her but knew that would make things worse as she will think he is trying to cop a feel on her or seduce her.

His eyes gain a glimmer of hope. Maybe what his mother said is true that the more she feels, the harder she will push.

**"Go…"**

And he is crushed. His eyes water again, but he holds them back as he kills his emotions to blunt the impact of her rejection. Her eyes look directly into his and he can see the hesitancy but she has spoken and he promised.

Without a word, he stands and goes to the door and grips the handle. He looks back and turns back to her.

"Goodbye"

Kyūbi watched as her one word ripped his hope to shreds, saw the profound sadness cross his face. Then it is gone, replaced with a mask of indifference. It kills her to see that mask on him, it just doesn't belong. That pushes her control to the brink, the urge to hug and kiss him is stronger than ever before.

She watches as he crosses the room without a word, without a fight. She almost wishes that he would get angry. That way there would be some emotion, but nothing. He just accepted it without question.

Then he spoke one word. One word breaks her and realization and pain like never before shoots through her heart.

**'I'm never going to see him again.'**

A sword could bisect her in half and it wouldn't hurt as much as thinking that he would be gone forever. She can't take it anymore.

Moving faster than she ever has, she is across the room and her arms around his neck before he can even turn the handle.

**"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me,"** she repeats over and over.

Naruto is stunned or would have been if his emotions were running correctly. Instead his body reacts on its own. He hugs her back fiercely and attacks her mouth.

Kyūbi is very pleasantly surprised when Naruto returns the hug full force and slams his lips against hers. They have a heated kiss, Kyūbi crying tears of happiness and Naruto's emotions come roaring back with a vengeance. Kyūbi has never felt so good, so complete before. It's like her soul was never complete without him. She now knows what her consciousness was talking about with more riding on her decision.

They stand and share the very passionate kiss before breaking it but staying close.

**"I'm so sorry for everything…I'm so sorry."**

Naruto again attacks her lips, the emotions running his body. He lifts her up by her ass and carries her away to his room where he sets her down on the bed and explores her mouth.

Kyūbi is only partially aware where they are and what their bodies are moving towards. Her pent up emotions are running havoc with her body, making coherent decision impossible. She moans into Naruto's mouth when his hands start to explore her body, his eyes glazed over with lust and nothing else. And it scares her.

In Naruto, he struggles to maintain control of himself. He comes crashing back to himself when he sees fear flash across her face. He hurls himself off of her and across the room. Both pant, recovering their breath.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Kyūbi waves aside his apology. **"It's fine. I can't believe my first time was almost a mindless romp."**

Naruto nods his head in agreement and flops on the bed, no longer afraid to lose himself anymore. Before long, Kyūbi curls up next to him and they hold onto each other for comfort. Needless to say that both are emotionally exhausted and they quickly drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Next Morning**

Naruto wakes feeling tired and drained, not something that is out of the normal lately. He tries to move but finds the object of his mental torment sleeping soundly on his chest. He has a moment of panic before remembering just what happened last night.

He finds himself too tired to get up and too awake to go to sleep. So instead he does something he has been doing too much of lately. He thinks and starts to sort things out.

An hour later, Kyūbi wakes feeling tired as well but unlike Naruto, she isn't used to it. She snuggles closer into her pillow but finds it rising and falling, much like a person…person?

Her eyes fly open and sits straight up and sees she indeed was using Naruto as a pillow. Her cheeks burn bright red in embarrassment and just what they did last night.

**"Naruto, I…I'm ashamed of myself and how I treated you."**

Naruto keeps quiet.

**"I know that I don't deserve to even be here after I said so many hurtful things. I was afraid and still am. You have to believe me that it hurt me to say those things to you. I'm still afraid but…but I'm willing to try."**

Naruto looks at her, pain clear as day in them.

**"So…so can you forgive me? I promise to never hurt you again!" **She smiles softly. **"I remember when you made me breakfast. It made me feel special and when you came looking for me, I felt wanted. You kept trying and that made me…you made me love you.**

**"I know I don't deserve a second chance but if you let me, you won't regret it"**

Naruto looks at her surprised. He didn't think he would ever hear those words from her mouth and yet, it feels like she is gutting him over and over.

**"I'm afraid of these feelings but I'm even more afraid of losing you."**

Naruto lowers his head, hiding his eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Kyūbi's world comes crashing down. She was sure he would agree.

'_There is only so much one can take and if you go through with this, he will never open up to you again.'_

The words from last night from her consciousness floats back to her mind.

"I can't do this. You confessing feels like you're gutting out my insides over and over again. When I cook for you, you felt special while I felt pain from you trying to get up earlier just to avoid me. When I came looking for you, you felt wanted. I remember feeling like dying because you ran away from me.

"Every experience you say only brings me back to a painful memory and I won't subjugate myself to that kind of torture. I'm sorry but we can't go back, I can't forgive. There is too much to forgive, too much to forget."

Kyūbi has tears sliding down her cheeks. Her chest contracts and makes her heart hurt more than she ever thought possible, eclipsing even the pain from last night tenfold. But she brought this upon herself. She has no right to complain or fight it. She doesn't deserve a second chance and that is exactly what she is getting.

As more tears runs down her flawless face, she gets up from the bed and moves to the entry way as the door is still across the room.

"Where are you going?" he asks softly.

She looks back at him but her eyes don't meet his. **"Away. You have made your decision and I'm getting exactly what I deserve and I'll be punished for all eternity for ****what I did to you. I'll never forget you Naruto, you who won my heart but allowed me to crush yours in the process."**

Kyūbi turns away and walks to the hall.

"Kyūbi"

She turns around and finds Naruto standing right behind her, startling her a bit.

"I did say that I can't forgive you but I didn't say that we couldn't start over, a clean slate. We can't go back so the only option is forward." He holds out his hand. "Namikaze Naruto."

Kyūbi looks at him, shocked but isn't going to waste this. He is giving her a second chance and she isn't going to ruin it this time. She grabs his hand and shakes it.

**"Kyūbi no Yoko"**

"Well Miss Yoko, would you do me the pleasure of joining me for breakfast in the village?"

She smiles. **"I'd love to."**

**Time Skip – 2 Months**

Over the next two months, Kyūbi has opened up considerably. Kyūbi took that second chance and ran with it. They had a shared meal every day, usually lunch. While they started over, they still lived together, but they still have their respective rooms.

Kyūbi has picked up a lot of slack around the house. Taking cooking lessons from Naruto and Kushina, doing laundry, splitting the chore of cleaning with Naruto (it goes a lot faster with her prehensile tails). She even visits her former container lot more who is very happy to see Kyūbi finally accept her feelings, even if it is just another form of fear. Kyūbi opens up to Kushina about more than just her feelings. She asks for advice and help with learning a few things and what to get Naruto since Kushina knows him best.

As an apology, Kyūbi fixed Kushina's uterus, made possible by the fact that her body is used to Kyūbi's yoki and able to resist the harmful effects. Not a month later, it is confirmed that Kushina is pregnant again and she and Minsto couldn't be happier.

Naruto and Kyūbi had kissed earlier in the month and they make out on a regular basis but nothing past that. Their relationship is progressing very well. But Kyūbi still feels guilty about what she tried to do and how she almost succeeded, requiring Naruto to reassure her that it was a past life and water under the bridge. It doesn't matter what she said or did, but Kyūbi has vowed to make him happy to make up for it, whatever the cost.

Now Kyūbi is waiting at one of the best restaurants in the village at dinner time. She is dressed up with a light coat of makeup, lip gloss and eye shadow, and fidgeting with so many people staring at her. She wonders where he is since he usually beats her to the meeting point, unless of course they are going together, usually hand in hand.

Then Naruto enters and she calms. He sits and flashes her a smile that makes her stomach flutter.

"Sorry I'm late I had to pick something up."

Kyūbi accepts the offered explanation as since he hasn't lied to her yet.

**"No problem. What did you pick up?"**

Naruto dodges the questions by asking her how her day was going.

**'Why did he dodge me question? Is he hiding something?'**

Their waiter arrives and takes their orders. They make small talk, all the while Kyūbi wondering why he wouldn't tell her what he got. With that thought, she didn't have a good time, being too distracted.

When their food arrives, silence ensues as they eat. Naruto doesn't speak another word during the dinner. He pays for the dinner and they leave and Naruto leads them, but not in the direction of their apartment. The whole while, Kyūbi's thoughts are of the not so upbeat kind.

**'What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if this whole thing was just a way to get back at me?'**

Her thoughts are broken up when Naruto speaks for the first time since they ate.

"Hey Kyu, mom is wondering if you would be the Godmother of the latest addition to my family."

Kyūbi is touched that her now sister-figure would pick her.

**"Of course. I would love to."**

Naruto smiles gratefully takes her hand in his. But she does more than that and hugs his arm into her bust, not minding at all that his arm is firmly squished between her breasts, and Naruto doesn't appear to care one way or another as well.

They walk in silence, Naruto still leading Kyūbi who is just tagging along, some mysterious thing pulling her along. Suddenly Naruto speaks up again, but only when they reach a park where he sits her on a bench right next to him.

"I've been thinking Kyu, about the future. I've been thinking about what I want and what is best for me. I've been thinking about my older brother and what he wanted for me and you. I've been thinking about my parents and what they want for me.

"And honestly, the current arrangement we have, I feel that is isn't appropriate anymore."

Kyūbi looks confused, revealing that she actually is. She keeps her negative thoughts away for now, opting to not assume the worst and wait for him to tell her what he means.

Naruto looks nervous and nearly does his nervous tick where he scratches the back of his head, but instead puts his hand in his pocket.

"I've been thinking a lot and I've decided what is best for myself."

Kyūbi stops breathing when Naruto gets down on one knee and pulls out a satin case and opens it, showing a golden ring with several small but genuine diamonds along the band. Her hands shoot to her face as she tries to keep in the tears.

"Kyūbi, will you marry me, this time with your consent?"

Her only answer is to crush him in a hug and kiss him silly. There are several wolf calls from the surrounding people in the park and Kyūbi flips them off before they both disappear in her own unique version of a Shunshin.

They appear in their apartment and they break away. Naruto smiles as he lifts the ring to her left and hand slips it on. When they were officially married almost a year and a half ago, Kyūbi outright refused to wear a ring and threatened to melt any that got close to her. She snakes her hands around his neck and pulls him to her as she admires the ring on her finger. It is a perfect fit, which makes her wonder just how he got her ring size.

But she decides that is a question for later. Right now all she wants is the man in front of her. She quickly re-engages his lips in a searing kiss that could melt metal. But kissing isn't what she wants. She rubs her hands over his body, making him heat up.

Naruto breaks the kiss when Kyūbi's hands slip into his dress shirt.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks.

Kyūbi nods. **"I've never wanted anything more in my whole life,"** she finishes before pouncing him again. He guides them to his room and when they reach the foot of his bed, Kyūbi pushes him down. But he grabs her and takes her with him, resulting in both of them falling on the bed and groan as their sexes rub against each other.

Naruto groans as Kyūbi rubs her hands over his exposed chest, having ripped off the offending shirt not a second before. She finds hard muscles and soft skin, making her want to touch him more. Naruto's own hands aren't idle though. His hands are running over her back and her ass, which pushes them harder into each other.

Suddenly Kyūbi sits up with Naruto's hands still on her ass as he kneads the soft but firm flesh. She reaches to her sides and pulls her dress up agonizingly slow for Naruto. It is the most erotic sight he has even seen. She eventually gets the dress off, leaving her in her matching lingerie of black lace. She leans back down and attacks his mouth again, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

She moans when Naruto's hands find her much larger than average sized breasts and gently massages them. She has never felt this good in her very considerable life!

She reaches back and with one hand, unhooks her bra and allows it to slide off. This gives Naruto unrestricted movement on her bare breasts. Her body temperature soars with Naruto's menstruations; all the while they continue to rub their lower bodies together.

**"Enough. I want you now!"**

Naruto rolls them over and divests himself of his clothes while Kyūbi takes off her last piece, leaving her completely naked. She spies Naruto's dick. It is a bit on the larger side of average at around seven inches. He moves back towards her but a familiar emotion comes over her.

Fear. The unexplainable fear that she is about to do this for the very first time, it takes hold of her and makes her entire body tense up. Naruto sees this in her eyes and lays on her and wraps her in a hug, ignoring that his naked body is pushed up against hers.

"It's ok Kyu-chan. You don't have to be afraid. If you don't want to then we won't, but don't let the fear control you. You are better than that. You are the Kyūbi no Yoko, don't let fear control the mightiest creature in existence."

Kyūbi forces her body to relax, which is weird if you think about it.

"Just remember what we've been through and how much fun we have had these past few months when you didn't let your fear control you. Who knows what will happen but don't let fear rule you again."

Kyūbi can hear the desperation in his voice. Not for sex but to not close up and shun him again.

**'I promised I wouldn't hurt him anymore.'**

Kyūbi kisses him softly. **"Thank Naru-kun. You reminded me of my promise. I want to and I'm afraid of what will happen…but I'm not going to let my fear rob me of something beautiful."**

And with that tender sentence, their bodies remind them that they are naked against each other and very horny. But they take it slow, lovingly, patient. With just how much fear Kyūbi has, he knows that this is her first time to do anything like this and takes it slow, almost too slow for her.

He starts by kissing, just kissing. Then he moves to caressing her face and slowly goes down her body to her sides and then her legs and back up to her stomach, not even touching her breasts or groin. He is worshiping her body, like it deserves and Kyūbi loves every second of it. She moans and growls seductively as his hands roam over her, hitting spots that make her shiver and grow hotter.

When she bucks her hips against his hard on, he thinks she is ready. He pulls back his head and smiles lovingly at her.

"Are you ready?"

Kyūbi smiles back and nods. Naruto can still see the fear in her eyes, but she is pushing it aside and trusting herself to him.

He takes his tool in one hand and gently lines it up with her.

"How do you want to do this?"

**"Just get it over with. I…I've heard how much it hurts and I trust you."**

That was something she never would have admitted to him three months ago.

He places his tip inside and with one stroke, completely buries himself within her. She cries out, her hymen tearing as her walls stretch to accommodate him. She bites down on Naruto's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, but he doesn't make a sound of pain. He is too focused on not blowing him semen within her. She is tight, too tight for his virgin self. Her walls convulse in pain for being penetrated for the first time, making it harder to not give in.

After a few minutes, she relaxes as does her walls. Naruto lets out a sigh that he doesn't have to constantly fight his body to release.

He looks to Kyūbi and finds her hiding her face.

"Kyu-chan, what's wrong?"

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,"** she says quietly.

When Naruto looks over to his shoulder, he finds it black and blue from her teeth and the force she put behind the bite. He sees four holes where her canines pierced his skin. He sees a bit of blood on her chin and wipes it away with a finger and brings the finger to his mouth and sucks the blood off.

Naruto smiles and leans down to kiss her, but that makes a shift in the angle that he is within her, making her wince in pain.

"Sorry, but it it's ok. I don't mind at all. In fact it probably hurt a lot less than what you went through. If it helped then I'm happy to have helped. If you need the other shoulder then go on ahead."

He moves his head to the other side of her, exposing his other shoulder.

**'He is just perfect. He only thinks of me. Kami, what an idiot I was.'**

They lay there joined for a little while, each getting used to being joined. Naruto feels Kyūbi move slightly and after searching Kyūbi's eyes for the ok, starts to move. Slowly, very slowly at first.

Kyūbi winces in pain at his movements, but each one is growing less and less painful. She beings to moan more than wince as he hits deep within her.

Naruto, on the other hand isn't doing so good. She is very tight and won't last much longer.

"I'm sorry Kyūbi-chan. I'm not going to last much longer."

Though Kyūbi is nowhere even near being close to an orgasm, she encourages him all the same.

**"Come inside me, Naru-kun!"**

And he does just that, not ten seconds later. His shoots his semen within her and collapses onto her, breathing hard. Kyūbi wraps her arms around him and cradles him into her bosom. She feels weird as the liquid moves around inside her. An interesting sensation to say the least.

Meanwhile, Naruto is feeling ashamed. He is a failure as a lover and he hides his face in shame from her.

"I'm sorry Kyūbi-chan. I…I couldn't hold it. I'm such a bad lover."

He is met with a soft hand that brings eyes to hers. He expects to see anger but is only met with affection and understanding.

**"You did wonderfully. I have read and heard that men with their first time don't last very long and hardly ever last long enough to make their partners feel good too. But…I don't mind. I love you for you. Just because you didn't make me orgasm doesn't mean that I don't want to do this again. You aren't a failure as a lover, just an inexperienced one."**

She doesn't mention that she had talked with Kushina about this very subject. She knew before hand that it was unlikely for Naruto to give her an orgasm right off the bat. She also knew it would hurt, but not that much. She curses Kushina for downplaying that part.

**"Do you want to go again or just sleep?"**

Naruto looks down at her and gives her a passionate kiss. "I…I can try."

Kyūbi smiles and they make out again. She feels Naruto get aroused in her, slowly stretching her again but nowhere on the same planet is it as painful as the first time. Naruto plays with her tits, making them jiggle and rubbing the nipples. It seems that Naruto is a breast man and she has no problem letting him delve into this particular fetish.

When Naruto is nice and firm again, he rolls his hips. Much to his pleasant surprise, he finds her walls doesn't affect him as much this time. He continues to move in and out of her, making Kyūbi moan in pleasure.

**"Mmm…faster…"**

Naruto, not being one to disappoint, goes at a faster pace. Kyūbi's moans grow in frequency and loudness. Naruto lasts another two minutes before releasing a second stream into Kyūbi. While she didn't cum, that didn't mean that it didn't it wasn't the most pleasure she has ever felt.

Naruto takes his flaccid member out and they wrap each other up together. Kyūbi lets her tails out and uses them as covers for the both of them as they drift to sleep, entangles with each other.

"I love you Kyūbi-chan."

**Time Skip – 1 Year**

**"HARDER!"**

Naruto bottoms out and slams back into her with great force. He repeats many times, each time slamming into her pussy with great force. His sack hits her lips, making lewd noises that only turns Kyūbi on more.

Right now, Naruto is pounding into her from behind, making her tits swing with the rhythm. Naruto leans over her back and takes her tits in his hands and kneads them while tweaking her nipples. Kyūbi lets out a roar of pleasure as she cums, soaking Naruto cock and inner thighs.

Naruto though, just keeps hammering away, making her body shudder and quake in ever growing waves of pleasure. She drowns in pleasure as he makes her orgasm continue. She starts to see stars and her arms fail her. Her face is planted in the sheets of the bed with her ass in the air. Her body rocks with each impact of Naruto's godly cock. The new angle makes them both groan and it all becomes too much for Naruto as he blasts the insides and paints them white.

They both collapse to the side and catch their breath, Naruto still buried within her even as his cock softens.

**"That…that was…amazing Naru-kun,"** she gasps out, still trying to fill her lungs with air.

Naruto nods and takes himself out of her and spoons against her, holding her tight.

Over the last year, they had a marriage ceremony for semantics and now Kyūbi sports two rings on her left ring finger. Their relationship had only gotten closer ever since then. Neither go anywhere without the other, even to Naruto's parents to help take care of the three children. Kushina named their newest child Naomi and both Minato and Kushina love her almost as much as Naruto, who had been the clear favorite when Susan and Naruto grew up, not that they allowed that to influence their decisions.

The twins were now almost toddlers and got into all kinds of trouble, even with Susan there to help out. Kyūbi finds that she enjoys being around children, something awakening her maternal instincts.

**"Naru-kun…do you remember the conversation we had a while ago?"** Kyūbi says while looking away.

"The one where I got this?" He is referring to the mate mark Kyūbi gave him.

Kyūbi nods and Naruto smiles. "Of course I do."

**Flashback**

_Naruto is sliding in and out of Kyūbi. It is their fourth time having sex, each time he lasts longer and longer, making Kyūbi get closer to an orgasm each time. _

_"I'm close!"_

_Naruto pistons in and out. He hits a particularly erogenous spot within her, making her silently scream. _

_**"****ME TOO!"**_

_Naruto hits the same spot a few more times in a row, forcing Kyūbi into her first orgasm. Her toes curl and her fingernails drag into skin as her walls convulse, just like the first time her Naruto entered her but not in pain. _

_In a fit of pure instinct, Kyūbi rises and bites down on his collar and channels a small amount of yoki into her bite._

_Naruto grunts as he releases his load into her, the added stimuli of her walls, her screams, and her nails being too much. But when she bites him, he orgasms all over again and continues to spray into her like a fire hose. He collapses against Kyūbi who releases his neck and comes down from her own high. _

_Both fight for air and hold each other close as they always do. Naruto rolls over and continues to gaze at the ceiling with a glazed over look._

_Kyūbi feels his seed within her in a greater amount than ever before. Every time she shifts, it is like a tank of semen that rolls around inside her. She turns to look at him and is still surprised to find him all glazed over. _

_**"****Was it that good?"**_

_Naruto absentmindedly nods and Kyūbi curls up next to him but she notices something. A tattoo that wasn't there before. _

_**"****Naru-kun, did you get a tattoo?"**_

_Naruto gives her a confused look. "No. Why do you ask?"_

_**"****Because I'm staring at one on your collar."**_

_Naruto looks shocked and reaches over to touch the area she said it was at. All he feels is very sensitive skin. He disentangles himself from his wife and hurries to the bathroom with said lover not far behind. He looks in the mirror and finds that he indeed has a tattoo of a red fox. _

_"Interesting. It must be where you bit me."_

_**"****I bit you? When?"**_

_Naruto only touches the tattoo more. "Right after we came together. You bit me here and channeled some yoki into me. That is what made me cum a second time. But I'm getting cold. Let's go back to bed."_

_Kyūbi agrees quickly as it is quite cold. You could tell because her nipples could probably cut glass they are so hard._

_Once under the covers and away from the mess of fluids, they wrap themselves up again with each other and Kyūbi's tails. _

_"So what is the tattoo?"_

_Kyūbi's red eyes find his. __**"Why should I know? This has never happened before as you have been my only love and bed partner. Though it could be what the Inuzuka call a 'mate mark'."**_

_'Seems reasonable.' "So does it do anything?"_

_Kyūbi sends him and annoyed glance. __**"Again, how should I know? It isn't like I go around giving one to people just to see what happens."**_

_Naruto rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry. I just thought that you would know on some instinctual level."_

_Silence ensues and Kyūbi starts to drift off to sleep._

_"Hey Kyūbi-chan, can you have kids?"_

_Her eyes fly open, all sleepiness being blasted out of her. __**"I…I don't know. No Bijū that I've heard of has even had sex much less tried to get pregnant."**_

_The old fear comes back but she grips Naruto harder, anchoring herself to him. _

_"It's ok. I'm just curious. I know I want kids someday but if you're not able to, then I can live without children. Naomi can carry on the Uzumaki bloodline and name for us."_

**End Flashback**

"**Remember when you asked if I could have children? And I said I didn't know?"**

Naruto nods into the back of her head, smelling her unique shampoo.

**"Well…I've decided that I want to try to have one."**

Naruto's heart skips a beat. "Do…do you really mean it?"

Kyūbi spins around to face him and thumps his nose. **"Of course I do. Would I lie about something as important as this?"**

Naruto rubs his nose before touching her forehead with his. "Of course not. I just had to be sure."

Kyūbi smiles at him and kisses him briefly. **"I know how much you want one and being around Naomi and the twins so much made me realize just how much I want one of my own."**

Naruto rubs her cheek lovingly. "And I would love to oblige. You know I can't say no to you."

Kyūbi gains a wicked smirk. **"You know…we should probably get some practice the process of making a child some more."**

Naruto returns her smirk and tries to roll on top of her but Kyūbi isn't having any of that. **"You're always on top. Now it's my turn."**

The howls of pleasure from both of them can be heard clear to the other side of the apartment, to which they receive many complaints about the noise, as erotic as they may be.

**Time Skip – 2 Months**

Kyūbi growls as the most recent pregnancy test still shows up negative. **'Damn it! He has been pumping me full of his semen almost nonstop these past few months and nothing!'**

And lots of practice they have had. They have had sex every day, sometimes twice a day, all unprotected. Kushina is excited to get a grandchild that she can spoil rotten even though she still has three children of her own to take care of, leaving Naruto with a firm belief that she really does indeed enjoy children at this age.

**'Maybe it is something with me as I don't even know if it is possible to get pregnant. I should go to Tsunade.'**

A few days later, she walks into an examination room and waits for Tsunade to enter. She is quite nervous about this as she has never gotten an exam before. But she trusts Tsunade since she has never been hostile towards herself (i.e. towards Kyūbi).

A few minutes later and Tsunade enters the room.

"Good morning Kyūbi-san. What can I help you with?"

Kyūbi has nerves all over again. **"Well…Naru-kun and I…we…um…this is a bit awkward."**

Tsunade nods and remains completely professional. "That's ok. You don't know me all that well and I don't know you. You can tell me anything you want to."

Kyūbi nods her head and calms her nerves. **"Well, Naru-kun and I are...we're trying to have a child but I don't even know if I **_**can**_** get pregnant. We've been trying for the past few months, and yet I'm not pregnant yet and I came here to see if I can even have children."**

Tsunade nods and makes a few notes on her chart. "Alright. What I want to do is run a few medical jutsu to see if your uterus is healthy, if you have one. I also want to perform a Gynecological exam. All the while, I'll ask you questions about your sex life. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I'm only going to ask because it will help my assessment. OK?"

Kyūbi nods her understanding, still felling nervous about this whole thing.

"Ok, I'll step out while you put on this gown here."

When Kyūbi is done, Tsunade has her lie down on the examination table. She runs through a few hand signals before her hands turn a bluish-green color and directs her hands over Kyūbi's stomach.

"How long have you been trying to conceive?"

**"About two months."**

"How often do you engage in sexual activity?"

Kyūbi gains a blush but fights it down. **"Every day, sometimes multiple times a day."**

Tsunade shoots her a surprised look. 'Kami, how is that boy not dead?' Tsunade has a tint of pink on her cheeks but schools herself quickly. "Are you on any birth control?"

Kyūbi shakes her head. "Do you or Naruto have any diseases that either of you know of?"

Again Kyūbi shakes her head. Tsunade opens her mouth to ask another question when she abruptly closes it. She focuses her hands over one spot and closes her eyes in concentration. Kyūbi catches the look and watches Kyūbi closely.

**"What is it? Did you find something wrong with me?" **she asks fearfully.

Instead of answering Tsunade cuts her jutsu and makes more hand seals. This time, her hands glow purple and puts them over the same spot as before. Now Kyūbi gets worried.

**"What did you find?"**

No answer and Kyūbi loses her patience. **"What the FUCK did you find?"**

Tsunade jumps slightly at her shout and cuts the jutsu and turns to Kyūbi.

"Did you know that you are already pregnant?"

Kyūbi's anger is gone in an instant. **"Wha…What?"**

Tsunade nods. "You have a fetus growing within you and I cannot absolutely determine the age of the fetus but I can tell you a few things. The baby is healthy, the baby is half human, half Kitsune, and the baby was conceived over a year ago from what I can tell from the structure of the uterus and hormone levels, though those are nowhere accurate. I can't tell you more than that because I am completely at a loss for Bijū physiology."

Kyūbi only half listens. **'I'm pregnant! We are going to have a child!'**

Kyūbi throws her arms around Tsunade and thanks her profusely. She pulls back and lets her go and a thought enters her brain.

**"But how? I tested thoroughly and all the tests came up negative! And what about the symptoms? I pretty sure I didn't have those."**

"Those are meant to humans, not Kitsune. It is possible that Kitsune have a completely different chemical composition than humans when pregnant. I'm not surprised when they didn't show up positive.

"And as for the symptoms, it is the same thing. You were looking for human reactions to being pregnant, not Kitsune. I have no idea the kinds of symptoms they have while pregnant."

Kyūbi gives a squeal of happiness at Tsunade's dispelling her questions and is about to get off the table but Tsunade's voice stops her.

"I know you are excited and what to go tell him but I still have a few questions and I would like to give you an examination. I've got no records for you and I would like you to visit regularly to keep track of the pregnancy. Though, you can come back later this week if you wish."

Kyūbi sits but it is clear that she is impatient.

"Do you know anything about pregnancy for a Bijū?"

Kyūbi shakes her head. "From the jutsu, the purple one, I scanned your baby and the area around your baby. I found that the uterus wall is about what a woman at almost full term would be as well as the hormone levels. I don't know if that is something specific to Bijū or if you really have been pregnant for a while. Did anything happen twelve months ago or so?"

Kyūbi thinks back but the only thing that she can think of as noteworthy is when she 'marked' Naruto.

**"The only thing I can think of is a about fourteen months ago or so when I…I orgasmed for the first time with Naruto, I bit down on the space between his neck and shoulder which gave him a…a 'mate mark' for lack of a better word. I…I don't know what came over me when I did it. It just happened.**

**"Apparently when it did happen, Naruto said he…he came again."**

Tsunade think for a second. "Before that happed, did he ejaculate into before?"

Kyūbi blushes but nods. **"Three times, but it was all within a span of days. But something was different after I bit him. His semen felt…well different from any other time even after. It was like the semen moved more."**

Tsunade cocks her head to the side for a moment. "That mate mark as you put is must have done something different. Have you ever heard of the Ookami clan?"

Kyūbi nods. **"I've heard of them, though they died out since before the Second Shinobi War."**

Tsunade nods. "That's correct. I've read a few journals from my Sensei that the Inuzuka clan came from this clan and separated when they had a disagreement that animals are just tools to be used and not cherished like a partner.

"Anyways, the Ookami clan was much more feral than what the Inuzuka are now. The scrolls I read detailed several of their practices and rituals. One of which was their mating ritual. It states that a clan member cannot get pregnant and by proxy, give birth, until they are marked by their mate. Did you transfer any yoki into Naruto when this happened?"

Kyūbi immediately nods. **"I don't remember doing it but Naruto said he felt me put yoki into the bite."**

Tsunade gets an 'I got an idea' face. "I think your 'mate mark' is just that. With you being…however old you are, you could be the most closely related to an animal to ever walk the planet, sans the other Bijū. I think your mark acted just like the Ookami mark works only your body made sure that it would get pregnant then and there that one time hence why you haven't felt the same thing sense. Or it could be that his mark knows your pregnant to begin with and kills the sperm to begin with."

The woman mull over what Tsunade just said. The more Kyūbi thinks about it, the more she finds herself agreeing to Tsunade's theory.

**"So that's one mystery solved."**

"Yes, but the others will literally have to be solved as this pregnancy develops. We have no data on Bijū-human crosses and from what you have told me, you don't either. With your permission, I would like to document this and study this more in detail in case you get pregnant again. We can know somewhat to expect."

She thinks about it and gives her consent. On one side, she doesn't want to be a medical study on her own right, However, it also means that if anything goes wrong, then they will be very quick to know about it. She will be poked and prodded in places that doesn't want to be except by Naruto and examined more closely than she ever wants to be. But she will do anything to make sure this child makes it through, even if she has to suffer a major annoyance.

Tsunade smiles at Kyūbi. It is clear that Kyūbi isn't comfortable with the prospect, but she on the other hand is ecstatic at the chance to pioneer a new segment in human medicine.

"I know you aren't going to be comfortable but I promise to keep your privacy as much as we can and make it as less of an inconvenience as possible."

She gets a grateful look from Kyūbi, who starts fidgeting.

"I can see you want to get out of here. I can hold off on the exam for a while, so schedule another appointment for later this week and I'll see you then."

Kyūbi almost jumps off the table and rushes to get dressed, not even waiting for Tsunade to leave the room. That forces her keep the door closed and enjoy the show. She watches Kyūbi chuck the medical gown and quickly dawn her clothes. Tsunade is slightly jealous over Kyūbi's god-like body and an eternal one at that.

Kyūbi doesn't even notice Tsunade's gaze and dresses in record time and exists the room without even saying goodbye. Tsunade blinks and leaves the room, wishing that she had that kind of body.

**With Kyūbi**

Once out of the hospital, Kyūbi disappears in her Shunshin and appears where she knows Naruto will be. His parents house, just like every day when he doesn't have a mission or something to do at home. She appears outside the door and enters and quickly goes up the stairs to the playroom.

True to form, Naruto is playing with the twins with Kushina breastfeeding her child in the corner with a towel over the feasting child. Naruto and Kushina look up and smile at Kyūbi as she enters, though both see something different about her than normal. Naruto is confused while Kushina recognizes that look. She has had it twice in her life.

**"Naru-kun, I need to talk to you."**

A little startled by the urgency and…excitement in her voice, he quickly gets off the floor. "Uh sure."

He gets up and walks out of the room and follows Kyūbi into one of the spare bedrooms. The second the door is closed, her lips are on his, her tongue plundering his mouth. Naruto 'fights' back and wrestles with her.

Kyūbi suddenly breaks the kiss, leaving a slightly dazed Naruto. "Wow"

Kyūbi giggles and leads him to the bed where she sits him down and climbs onto him until she is straddling him.

"So what did I do to deserve that? Does it have to do with where you went today?"

Kyūbi nods and kisses him silly again. "I could get used to this."

Kyūbi smiles radiantly.

"You know, there is something different about you. It's like you…you have this sort of glow about you. What happened?"

**"Something wonderful. I went to Tsunade this morning seeing how you and I haven't had any luck, I went to see if I could have children."**

Naruto's face perks up. "And you can?" he asks hopefully.

Kyūbi nods. **"But that isn't what is so exciting…I'm already pregnant!"**

Naruto hears the words and does what any male would do…he faints. After a quick panic from Kyūbi, she finds that he is just unconscious. She moves him completely onto the bed and curls up next to him and waits for him to wake up.

She doesn't wait long as he wakes about five minutes later and finds Kyūbi's red eyes looking softly into his.

He smiles and kisses her on the forehead. "You know, I had a dream that you said that you were pregnant. I so didn't want to wake from that dream."

Kyūbi giggles again. **"Then it is a good thing it isn't a dream. I really am pregnant."**

Naruto freezes and makes Kyūbi afraid that he is going to faint again, but he suddenly scoops her up and hugs her rightly. He laughs which makes Kyūbi's heart flutter with happiness and she hugs him back. She scoot up and kisses him fiercely.

"How along are you? Can you tell the gender? I hope it's a daughter. What are we going to name her?" The questions roll off his tongue the second they break the kiss. Kyūbi looks away slightly, making Naruto stop his rant.

"Kyu-chan, what's wrong?"

Kyūbi looks back at the concerned look in her husband's face. She tells him what Tsunade said about just how long she has been pregnant and that the child is going to be half kitsune half human. Naruto clearly sees that she is worried about his reaction.

He draws Kyūbi closer and whispers intimately into her. "I knew that our child wouldn't be human from the start, so don't worry about that. As for how long you've been pregnant, that doesn't really matter, only that you are. That just means that this baby will be unique in more than one way."

Kyūbi gives him a teary eyed smile and tenderly kisses him again.

"So do we know what gender our baby is yet?"

Kyūbi goes stiff. **"I'm sorry. That never even entered my head."**

"It's all right, I was just asking. Do you want to tell mom?"

Kyūbi nods. It isn't like it is going to be kept a secret for long anyways. Naruto sits up with her still in his lap and he leads her out of the room with his hand in hers back to the playroom. Along the way, she lets out her tails and ears as the twins love to play with them not to mention the fact that they are extremely soft.

They enter the room and Kushina looks up from her book and over her reading glasses now that Naomi is done feeding and has been burped and is now sleeping in her room with a baby monitor. A soon as Kyūbi entered with her tails out, the twins dropped whatever they were doing and runs over to play with a tail or two.

"So how did he take it?"

Both looked shocked, making Kushina chuckle. "I recognize that glow and look. I had it twice myself remember? When are you going to tell the family?"

Naruto looks to Kyūbi who looks back. **"I guess tonight if that is fine. Though we will have to explain to Susan about me as she still doesn't know."**

Kushina nods. "It is about time she knows anyways. She is going to be pissed because we haven't told her but your father and I will deal with that. It isn't on you two so don't feel sorry."

That being said, Kushina gets up and hugs both of them lovingly. Then she jumps in the air. "YES! I'm going to be a grandma!"

Kyūbi and Naruto help Kushina make a large dinner and they make sure that everyone has the night off. Kushina even threatened Minato with no sex for a month if he misses dinner. Jiraiya and Tsunade are invited along with Kakashi.

One by one the guests arrive and dinner is served at seven. About half way through, Naruto gets everyone's attention.

"I'm glad you all made it and Kyu and I have an announcement."

He looks to Kyūbi who makes a 'go on' signal. He smiles and turns back to the family. "We're having a baby!"

The table erupts with cheers and congratulations. When Jiraiya asks when the due date is, things get tense, though only the four who knew before just now know why.

Kushina nods to Minato and then again at Kyūbi. Said Hokage sighs and speaks up. "Susan, there is something you don't know. Your mother and I are sorry to have kept this from you for so long, but we felt the fewer that know the better.

"Naruto's wife isn't…human. Kyu, if you would."

Kyūbi then lets out her tails and ears, making Susan's eyes go wide. The conversation stops as they look at Susan. Suddenly she stands and slams her hands on the table, making the twins cry.

"You mean _the_ Kyūbi no Yoko, murder of hundreds, responsible for almost killing not only you and mom but also Naruto-Nii-chan!"

Then the room grows cold but not from Kyūbi. Kushina eyes her adoptive daughter with a cold eye and makes Susan unconsciously shiver. You don't mess with Kushina when she is angry, as rare as it is.

"Susan Namikaze, since when have I raised you to think in such a way?"

She prepares to go on when Kyūbi steps in.

**"Kushina-chan, please."** Kushina gives Kyūbi a cold glare too before softening and giving her an apologetic look. **"Susan, you are completely right. I am a murder and I did almost did kill your family eighteen years ago. There is nothing that I did to deserve the love of your brother or the sisterly relationship I have with your mother. **

**"At first I was very angry and I lashed out at everything and anything. Naru-kun can attest to just how much I hurt him. I don't deserve his love but he gives it to me anyways and you have no idea how grateful of that. He broke me of my hatred by bearing it all and making me see that there is more to life than anger and revenge.**

**"You saw a change in me right? Over a year ago? Before that, did you see your brother very happy? That was because I was making him miserable. Our marriage wasn't something that I agreed to at first and didn't accept until over a year afterwards. I was hateful, hypocritical, angry and I took it out all on him."**

She takes his hand in hers and smiles at him. **"But now, I can't imagine life without him. He is as much a part of me as I am of him. We both have wanted a child for a while now since your mother had Naomi-chan. And now we are going to have one and we both are very happy."**

Susan doesn't know how to respond to that. She can clearly see that they love each other very much. So she sits and opts to glare at them all, but a glare from her mother stops that as well as promising a very _long_ conversation with her mother once this is over.

"So when is this child of my godchild due?"

Kyūbi shrugs. **"Neither Tsunade nor I know. This is the first time I have heard of a Bijū being pregnant. Our baby is half human half kitsune and with him/her being in me, the development rate is something that Tsunade can't predict. Though I am allowing her to document this pregnancy only because if something does happen, we will know about it very quickly with weekly visits, sonograms, and exams."**

Naruto squeezes her hand that never found its way out of his. He knows just how much this is going to suck for her. She is such a private person, even with him. He hadn't known where she was going this morning, though she is getting better.

Dinner after that is light and polite, asking things like gender and other details like does the child have tails. Though Tsunade is keeping her lips tightly sealed until she gets a more detailed exam of the child.

**"Kushina-chan"**

Kushina looks up from her food to Kyūbi.

**"Would you be the Godmother?"**

Kushina looks surprised and Naruto too, but she figured that he would agree with his mother being the Godmother in a heartbeat.

**"We are over so much and it only seems natural as we have a lot in common already. Plus we could have play mates for our children."**

Kushina looks at Minato for a second before energetically jumping up and hugging Kyūbi tightly. "Of course I would!"

Kyūbi happily hugs back and after that, dinner seems to be done. Tsunade and Jiraiya leave the earliest then Kakashi. Naruto and Kyūbi stay a little longer but leave not long after that, leaving Kushina to give Susan a stern talking to.

**Time Skip – 1 Year and 10 months**

Two years later, little Kiyomi Namikaze is born. She has one tail and kitsune ears that have wet, black hair but not very thick. She is born a good twenty-five inches and a whopping twenty pounds. Tsunade delivered the baby and now in the hands of her mother and father, smiling down on the infant.

Then he baby starts crying both look like they don't know what to do. Tsunade rolls her eyes.

"She is hungry. Do it just like I showed you."

Kyūbi blushes and looks at Naruto. He gets confused before figuring out that she is waiting for him to turn around, which he does. Kyūbi then opens up her gown with a nail and the infant latches onto a nipple, greedily sucking down the milk. It is an interesting feeling, having ones breasts sucked on as such. It is different when Naruto does it, as he has always been a fan of her breasts. His is erotic and gets her hot while this makes her smile and look down on her child with love.

Naruto gets the courage to turn around and look at his child feasting upon his wife's breast. He smiles happily and puts his arm around Kyūbi's neck.

"We sure made a beautiful baby."

She leans her head up against his and both watch as their child drinks her fill; neither notices that Tsunade has left the room.

When Kiyomi falls asleep in Kyūbi's arms, she decides to get some sleep as well. She is tired enough as she just pushed a baby twice the weight of a normal human one out of her. The woman is just glad that she doesn't have to carry her around where she can't adjust her.

During the third trimester, which is the third year, Kiyomi started to develop her tail, which meant that the bone poked her at the most random times and whenever she laid down on her back. She had to sleep on her side for six months before the tail curved upwards, allowing her to finally get some rest.

Or not. Kiyomi was one active baby in the womb. Constantly kicking and with her tails twitching too, it made for some very long nights.

Like normal pregnancies, Kyūbi too was plagued by random bouts of irritability and sharp cravings. Her back by the end of the pregnancy was ready to cave in and you would too if carrying a twenty pound weight out in front of your body for months on end. Her feet got swollen, which could only be assuaged by Naruto's wondrous foot massages and they happened quite frequently too.

Kyūbi couldn't ask for a better husband. Naruto is always courteous, even during one of her mood swings, always caring and getting things for her, always doing things for her like rubbing baby oil on her ever growing stomach or rubbing her feet.0

Oh how she will reward him. The second it is safe to, she is going to jump him and give him the best sex he has ever had. After months of no sex, it could just be the wildest sex they have ever had and they have had plenty of those.

Kushina had been a godsend. With two pregnancies of her own, she was and will still be an invaluable source of wisdom for the couple. She came up with little jutsu that Naruto then used to ease her to sleep when Kiyomi wouldn't stop kicking or when she was home alone and needed something. A seal would let Naruto know and to send a clone or alert someone else that she needs something.

The spare bedroom that way Kyūbi's all those years ago is now a nursery made specifically for a kitsune child. Tougher carpets when Kiyomi's claws come in and much tougher toys for when she starts teething. There are things hanging from the ceiling to encourage the use of her prehensile tail and bright colors and books to fire her imagination.

The entire apartment now has yoki suppression seals as it is unclear whether Kiyomi will have chakra, yoki, or a combination of the two. And since children can be…difficult, they don't want Kiyomi bringing the entire village to their apartment.

A few days later, Kyūbi and Naruto walk through the door, glad to be home and out from under Tsunade's clutches. That woman…

Kyūbi puts those thoughts aside as Kiyomi again begins to cry. **"This is going to happen a lot, isn't it?"**

Naruto walks up behind his wife and gently hugs her from behind. "We both knew this long ago."

Kyūbi leans up against him and brings her tails out. She opens her shirt and begins to breastfeed. **"I know. It's just standing there talking about it and actually being here with her in my arms in completely different."**

"I know. It is like a dream. I never thought that she would actually get here. Two years was a long time in waiting. Come on, let's get some sleep. I doubt we are going to be getting any kind of consistent sleep for a while."

For the next several years, they raise Kiyomi. Her maturation cycle is much slower than a human's, despite being twice the weight and a little taller than a human baby at birth. At age ten, she looks and acts like she is four. At age sixteen, she looks and acts like ten. That made Kushina very happy as she finally admitted that she loved kids that age and she gets twice as long with her little Kiyomi.

Kiyomi's fur grew from back to a shade or two lighter than her mother's after a few months and her eyes changed from baby blue to the same shade as her tails. Each year, she looks more and more like her mother and acts like her dad. Caring and compassionate while cute and cuddly. She enjoys physical contact and takes advantage of getting some whenever she can though her family is more than willing to give her that.

Kiyomi's fox form is just that…a fox. But she is small and has only one tail and they took a family trip to show her how to change. Naruto had stood off to the side and watched in awe as his wife transformed into the missive fox she was all those years ago, though she was a little afraid to. But as soon as she did, her little girl's eyes lit up with hearts in them. She dove into turning into a fox with gusto and enthusiasm, just like her father does with training and Ramen.

Speaking of Naruto, ten years after Kiyomi's birth, Minato gave up the seat of Hokage to Naruto as well as the title of Kiiroi Senkō no Konoha (Konoha's Yellow Flash). Naruto didn't have a tough time, seeing how his dad had dealt with Danzo and Orochimaru early on in his life. Also, Salamander Hanzo had been taken care of by a group of three people, who mysteriously vanished to Konoha for fifteen years before miraculously returning to save Ame.

With Madara gone, there weren't many reasons for conflict and the longest time of peace reigned for thirty years before a killed diplomat and trade disputes made Iwa and Kumo go to war.

Kyūbi had stepped in and stopped the fighting forcefully. She threatened that if all the Jinchūriki weren't handed over to Konoha, then she would burn down each and every village until they agreed. She only had to destroy one and a very minor village that was holding the Six Tails. She was very careful to make sure the village was either empty or she missed the people. The others villages grew afraid of Kyūbi and sent their Jinchūriki with orders to stop Kyūbi.

Once they got to Kyūbi they prepared for the fight of their lives and most likely the last of their lives but Naruto flashes in and disarms the situation and shocks them with his marriage to Kyūbi and having a child with her. He explained his reasons behind gathering the Jinchūriki and then letting the Bijū go once the hosts die a _natural_ death. He won't kill them just to get to the Bijū. With Kyūbi at his side, none of the other Bijū would dare try to attack Konoha or Naruto.

Konoha became a safe haven for Bijū under Naruto and Minato's reign. There they weren't hunted or prosecuted. And in doing so, established the strongest village in history, but that is only a consequence and not the reason he did it. Kyūbi gets to visit her old friends and can now go into the village with Kiyomi with their tails and ears out without fear of repercussions. Oh how he got a thank you for that.

But sadly, people die and Naruto was very sad to see his parents die, especially his mother. They had always been so close even when he was young and that bond only grew stronger over the decades. He did the eulogy at each of his parent's funerals. His father died first with his mom following a few weeks later, saying that she is lonely without Minato.

Of his brothers and sisters, only Naomi remains and she is an old lady in her own right at fifty seven, married with seven children all from her. Almost all of Naruto's friends have died, all except a certain Uchiha named Sasuke and an Inuzuka named Kiba.

Then Tsunade died at a surprising age of eighty, being a medic, she took steps long ago to ensure she lived a long life. She and Kyūbi had grown quite close over the years especially after Kushina's death.

Now Naruto is the ripe age of seventy three with his wife and daughter looking no older than twenty. They never had a second child, even though they tried again and again. But it seems the mate mark is good for a one time use.

His successor is one of the Uchiha clan and the grand child of Itachi. _She_ is very level headed and isn't full of the Uchiha arrogance like the rest of the clan is nor is she emotionless like her grandfather. She is smart, young, beautiful, and most of all very powerful having been personally groomed to be the next Hokage since age fifteen. One Saeko Uchiha.

Kiyomi has grown into a beautiful woman. She looks just like her mother and for that Naruto is grateful. It would have been awkward if she looked like him. She has bright red tails, ears, eyes, and hair that reaches her ankles when not tied back. Over the many years, she has had many suitors, some of them Bijū or Jinchūriki but she declined them all, saying that she isn't ready for a relationship and she has a very good idea what a relationship should be like. She has grown in height to an inch above her mother and five tails swirls behind her.

Naruto lays in his room reading with his glasses and his wife of many decades walk in. He marvels at her youthful appearance but knows that she has aged more mentally in the past fifty years than she has in her entire life.

"Hey Kyu-chan." His voice is firm but soft.

**"Hey yourself,"** she replies softly. She sits on the bed and molds herself into him. **"What am I going to do?"**

Naruto closes his book and puts an arm around her. "What do you mean?"

Kyūbi looks into his eyes and he finds tears forming in them. **"I…I don't want to lose you. It was hard enough loosing Kushina-chan and Tsunade-chan but I don't think I can go on without you."**

Naruto kisses her forehead. "Everyone dies eventually. There is no stopping that. Even you will die someday. Whether that is days or centuries from now, that is up to Kami and you."

Kyūbi cries into his chest. **"I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you. I want to die with you."**

He wraps his arms around her protectively. "But you can't. Who would look after Kiyomi? While she is in her late forties, she is still just a child into her long life (remember that she matures about half as fast as a human?). She needs guidance and she needs you. While she may be a daddies' girl, she needs you to teach her. She needs you to support her through my death. If we both die, I don't want to think about what she could do in her despair or how lost she could be. Someone could take advantage of that. Are you willing to risk her wellbeing?"

She is trapped and she knows it. Damn him. She shakes her head at him but doesn't let go. **"That isn't fair. I can't mother her forever."**

Naruto smiles. "I know but it is true. And I know you can't forever but she isn't ready to face the world on her own. I would be there with you if I could but I can't. I only have a few more days left. I can feel the strength leaving my body."

Naruto has the same degenerative bone disease that his dad had. There is no cure and it only is active with the males of the Namikaze decent. Even Tsunade, who had researched the disease for many decades, was unable to come up with one.

Kyūbi had tried with her yoki to destroy the disease, but she couldn't do it without overloading his body with yoki which would kill him. But they couldn't do progressive treatments because the disease would just reclaim the area that had been 'cleansed' before he would be able to handle anther session. Kyūbi was devastated and mopped for a good month before he broke her out of it.

"But I've had a good life, thanks to you and Kiyomi. I couldn't ask for anything more. I'm ok with dying. I get to meet my older brother and I know that you aren't very fond of him," he adds quickly at her growl at the mention of his counterpart. "But he did bring us together and that you should be thankful for. The only question is once I die, you have no more reason to be here. So what will you do after I go?"

Kyūbi shakes her head, not wanting to even admit that he is going die. But like everything, all good things must come to an end. Naruto holds his wife while she cries for him whispering soothing words to her but they don't work. If anything, it just makes it worse knowing that her entire support structure will be gone in a few days.

Naruto just holds her while she calms down. It takes a good hour to do, but that is understandable. As Kyūbi dries her eyes, she looks at Naruto and rushes forward to kiss him. As they kiss, she moves a hand lower to his groin. He groans and gives her a questioning look.

**"Please. I…I want…I want to feel it once more, just once. You don't even have to do anything."**

Naruto could never say no to her, but as she literally _pleads_ with him, how could he refuse? He activates a seal that they haven't used in years. A privacy seal. Kyūbi watches as the room glows blue for a second before returning to normal. She wipes her tears and strips out of her clothes and does the same for him.

His once muscled chest and stomach are now flabby but still very toned for someone his age. His legs, once powerful are now mostly fat and his penis is just a shadow if its former self. They hadn't had sex in years and he could tell that it is wearing on her as his performance began to dwindle. Not once did she complain or say anything and eventually, he couldn't even get an erection without help.

Kyūbi channels her yoki into her hands, making them glow red, and grips his penis softly. She uses her yoki to temporarily make his cells younger and more energetic but for as long as her yoki is there. But they found out that it doesn't last very long and it tires him out quickly.

In her hands, his cock comes to life and hardens with her soft hands. Soon, he is at full mast and Kyūbi wastes no time and brings her head down on the tip and bobbing up and down. Naruto groans as Kyūbi uses her amazingly skilled tongue around his tip and down further.

Kyūbi got exceedingly good at these during her pregnancy because they couldn't have sex. They couldn't even do anal, as the much heavier child pushed down more on her organs and it would harm the child as it sits lower than normal. They each got very good at oral to temporarily sate each other's desires.

Back to the amazing blow job, Kyūbi moves forward and relaxes her throat, suppressing her gag reflex, and takes him all the way until her nose touches his hips. Naruto's eyes roll back into his head.

'Dear Kami, she is going to be the death of me.'

Kyūbi, knowing this penis inside and out, knows he is going to cum so she quickly backs out until the head is the only thing inside her mouth. Just in time because as soon as she does that, he lets lose in her mouth. She swallows every bit of it, even though there is less than half of what he would let go in his youth. She makes a show of it, licking her lips or sloshing around the last bit in her mouth.

As his member goes flaccid, she channels more yoki, saving it from wilting away completely. Before she knows it, it is back to a full seven inches. She quickly mounts him and starts to gently move back and forth. Kami does she love his cock buried inside her. She desires it, pines for it, obsesses for it. Naruto would have been happy to give it to her, but his age wouldn't allow it.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she moves. She is very careful not to go too fast and hurt something with his frail body. She doesn't lift herself but moves along his pelvis. With not having this for years, she quickly reaches her limit and climaxes all over him, having always been a bit of a gusher, though she never got a single complaint from him about it. Well accept when they had sex on his desk as it was a lot to clean up, but it was never serious.

She shivers on his cock and begins to move again, this time a little more aggressively. They both moan and she picks up the pace. Naruto just lies there, lost in the sensations his wife if giving him. One hell of a send off if you ask him.

Kyūbi feels him twitch inside her and decides to orgasm with him. She reaches down and stimulates her clit with her fingers and rubs with wild abandon until she gushes her fluids again as he sprays his spunk into her one last time.

Kyūbi climbs off him and helps him lay flat on the bed instead of being propped up by several pillows and a back board. She entwines herself with him and kisses him one last time before he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep. With Kyūbi watching him with sad eyes all the while.

She wishes that she could go with him but he is going somewhere she can not follow and possibly never will. She isn't called immortal for nothing. She watches his wrinkled and grey skin rise and fall and if it weren't for him breathing, she would think him dead.

He looks so pale and so skinny. If only he could be immortal like herself, but that would require a Sosei but he is too old now nor would he want one. He wants to die and meet his parents and friends. She should be hurt that he wants to leave her but she has her daughter here with no one else. Naruto wants to see his family once again. His mother and father, his godparents, his siblings, his friends.

She tears up again but fights them down. Her beloved husband doesn't want her to cry. He hates it when she cries so she won't, not anymore. She has shed enough tears for now.

She closes the distance between them and hugs him to her as tightly as she dares to before succumbing to sleep herself.

**Time Skip – 3 Days**

Naruto held on longer than expected and fell into death among friends and his family, embraced by his wife and daughter with a smile on his face. They wept silently as they held him and left holding each other while the village prepares his body for burial.

The next day, the whole village morns his death. Instead of the flags up on top the Hokage Tower flying the flag for the current Hokage, they are at half mass and the flag for the Rokudaime Hokage flies for the last time. The entire village shows up for his funeral where Kyūbi gives his eulogy. It is tradition for the current Hokage to do so but Saeko had decided that his wife could do it better than anybody.

Kyūbi gets to the podium next to his grave. She touches the stone like it would break and a few tears comes out of her eyes.

**"Today…today is not…"**

She stops, overcome by her emotions. Kiyomi rushes up there and helps calm her down. Nobody in the crowd makes a noise or gives any hint of annoyance.

Kyūbi returns to the stand.

**"Today is not a day for remembering a man who gave his all in everything he did, a man who never did anything half way. No, we will always remember his as a strong man that cared for everyone, not just the ones who were nice to him. His memory lives on in all of us so in a way, he will always be alive. **

**"Here lies the body of a man who I loved more than my own life, who I would gladly give my life for, who I would love to join in the afterlife. But this just a body. The soul of the man I love is up with Kami and is among loved ones as I speak. He is alive and well and I someday hope to join him and join the festivities they are having right now. I bet the feast is composed completely of Ramen."**

She chuckles bitterly at her own joke. She bites back the tears and soldiers on.

**"Naruto…what can I say that I haven't already said about him over his lifetime? When we first met, I had no idea that I was not just meeting my future husband but also my soul mate. I hated him much like everything back then. I lived a shell of a life until Naruto came and filled it up and made me realize just how much I was missing. Just like with many of us, he made us realize what living really meant.**

**"He made us appreciate the small things in life, he put a smile on our faces, he was the sunshine in my life of darkness. Even when life was darkest, he was the one who pushed us, who banded us together, who prevailed when all others wanted to give in and give up. Even now, I miss him so much...I miss his smile, I miss his touch, I miss his laughter, his jokes, the way he comforts me, the blanket of security he provided over the paralyzing fear that took hold of me more times than one.  
**

**"I…I wish so much that I could join him. He wouldn't want us to be sad but I just can't help but already miss him so much. It is only his memory and his wish that I continue on just like in all of us. It is because of him that Konoha now stands as it does and he will always live on."**

Kyūbi exits the podium and joins her daughter in the family section, where she breaks down. Saeko steps towards Kyūbi and hands her Naruto's Kage hat, a tradition passed on since the Shodaime. Kyūbi holds the hat to her, the last bit of her husband.

Nobody finds it weird that someone would want to die at a funeral, especially her. Most know that she couldn't die even if she tried it herself.

Konoha continues to morn for a full week. Kyūbi gets many visits from Naomi and her friends. She sits at the table of their original apartment and goes over every memory they shared here. Suddenly she registers something within her.

It is a weird sensation. It feels like when she was pregnant, the constant drain of energy, only it is minuscule in comparison. She does a quick pregnancy check, half hoping that she would be, half wishing not because Naruto isn't here to help raise the child.

It isn't sudden, just that she is just now realizing that it is there. It started the moment she felt the life leave her husband.

But no, she isn't pregnant. She sighs in disappointment and relief. She takes one look around the apartment before coming to a decision.

**'I have to get out of here. This brings up too many memories of him.'**

She Shunshins to Kiyomi's apartment and knocks. Less than thirty seconds, later the door opens. Kiyomi opens the door and is surprised to find her mother at the door.

"Hi mom."

She lets her mother in. Once inside, Kyūbi turns around and faces her daughter.

**"Pack your things. Were leaving Konoha for now."**

**Time Skip – 100 Years**

Kiyomi brings a plate of warm soup into her mother's room. She opens the door to see her mother sleeping on her bed. She walks over and sets the tray on the bedside table.

"Mom…wake up. It's time to eat."

Kyūbi slowly wakes up and sees the smile on her daughters face and the tray next to her.

**"Oh thank you Kiyomi."**

She stretches out her withered hand and tries to lift the soup bowl but it is too hot.

**"Well don't just sit there girl, help your old mother!" **she jokes.

Kiyomi chuckles. "I was just waiting for you to tell me to help you. You always like to do things yourself and find out that you can't before you ask for help."

Kyūbi chuckles as Kiyomi spoons a mouthful into her mouth. When Kiyomi is done, she takes a second to watch her mother. Her once luscious dark red hair is now grey as are her tails. Her skin is sagged and clearly aged. But even in old age, she is still quite attractive, though she hasn't let anyone touch her since Naruto died.

**"Kiyomi…come here."**

And she does without question. Kyūbi takes a hand and runs it over her daughter's cheek. **"You're so beautiful, just like I used to be."**

"You're still beautiful mom. All the older guys want to date you."

**"Ain't that the truth! But all joking aside, I have to tell you something.**

**"Kiyomi, you are now the Kyūbi no Yoko, though I guess it should the Kiyomi no Yoko or Kiyomi Namikaze no Yoko. You have learned and mastered everything I have taught you and more. I couldn't have asked for.**

**"I don't have long now but I don't want you be sad for too long. I'll be joining your father shortly and we will look forward to seeing you there too, just not too soon. I'll miss out on a lot of things like grandchildren or your marriage. I'll miss your accomplishments as you climb out of the shadow of ****your father and I****. I'll miss you coming to me for advice when you're pregnant or when you have a question about marriage. I'll miss spoiling your child just as your grandmother spoiled you.**

**"But most of all, I'll miss you. These past years have been the happiest I've had in a long time."**

Kiyomi has tears going down her face, to which Kyūbi rubs them off with her wrinkled thumb.

**"Shhh...I know. You do know my last request right?"**

Kiyomi nods and holds her mother's hand. Kyūbi smiles.

**"Then I can go with a smile on my face. Please don't be too sad. I know I'm leaving you all alone, please don't think too badly of me for wanting to see your father once more."**

Kiyomi can hardly hold that against her. If one thing was made clear the past hundred years, it is that she missed her husband terribly.

**"That bastard left me alone and now I'm doing the same to you. So find someone to love and love them with all your heart. Don't give into fear like I did at the start. Don't be afraid of death or of life. Remember your father when fear starts to overcome you and remember that to live in fear is to not live at all."**

Kyūbi's hand falls from Kiyomi's cheek. **"It is my time to go. It seems Naru-kun was right. Everyone dies sometime, even a Bijū like me. I'll miss you musume **(daughter)** live for love and you will be the happiest person on the planet."**

And with that, the mighty Kyūbi no Yoko, wife of The Rokudaime Hokage and mother of Kiyomi Namikaze, the first ever human-kitsune hybrid passes on to the next life with a smile on her face.

Kiyomi smiles through her tears and goes about preparing her mother's last request, being buried with her husband.

**With Kyūbi**

Kyūbi looks around. She had closed her eyes and opened them again only to find herself in this room of pure while. She has to blink for a while before her eyes adjusts to the level of light. Only then does she see several people in front of her.

The one on the left is a woman of godly beauty. A wave of curly blond hair cascades over her aristocratic features. The woman next to her could very well be the first one's sister. Long silver hair with glowing amethyst eyes go with the same aristocratic features of the woman beside her.

Next to her is a skinny man, almost just skin and bones. He has long sinewy black hair and high cheek bones with sunken cheeks, giving him a hollow look.

The last one scares her a little. The last one is a large man with huge muscles that look like they can do a lot of damage. He has a bald head with red markings over his left eye and left shoulder. On his right shoulder he has a golden arm brace that goes clear up to his collar bone and a matching gauntlet on the same hand. He wears no shirt, leaving his scarred torso in plain view.

The first woman stands. "Kyūbi no Yoko, you have been brought to my court to receive judgment. I am Asami, Goddess of Creation. Beside me is Kami, Goddess of Life, Shinigami, God of Death, and Kratos, God of Chaos.

"Now let us begin. You were created by the Sage of Six Paths to deal with the threat of the Jūbi. After you were created, you wondered the world for hundreds of years dabbling in a little of everything but always killing those in your path without a second thought. You slaughtered hundreds by the time you reached twenty years of age."

Kyūbi looks down. She isn't particularly proud of the years before she met Naruto. Kratos grunts.

"She just knew how to party. They just couldn't keep up!"

Asami shoots him an annoyed look. "We agreed a long time ago that if you don't have something to contribute, keep your mouth shut."

Kratos rolls his eyes and flexes his muscles, trying to intimidate the goddess. But she doesn't back down and Kratos grunts and turns away.

"Anyways, you continue in your path of destruction for hundreds of years, gaining a hatred for everything around you. Then you were summoned by one Uchiha Madara. You battled both Madara and Hashirama Senju, forcing Madara to retreat and for you to be sealed in one Mito Uzumaki to save not only her husband but the whole village of Konoha.

"You stayed imprisoned for fifty-three years, confined again by one Uzumaki Kushina. Upon her giving birth, you escaped the sea with the aid of Madara. Two forces fought and killed Madara while you went and tried to destroy Konoha for a second time.

"But you were stopped by an anomaly. Someone that wasn't supposed to be there and radically changed the timeline. One Uzumaki Naruto."

Kyūbi's jaw unconsciously clenches at the name.

"I see you still harbor resentment, though it is a lot less than it was before. You were roped into becoming Konoha's protector for thirty years. And over the next one hundred fifty-five years, you watched over Konoha and your husband and daughter. Your daughter will go on to take the title of Kyūbi no Yoko in your honor and will do many great deeds with your title. It will be become a liniage to become the Kyubi no Yoko.

"But do those years you spent loving instead make up for the hundreds of years of killing mercilessly?"

Kyūbi's head drops like her tails and ears. She knew that would come back to haunt her and now it has when it matters most.

Asami smiles. "I do. I believe that they years you loved your husband taught you more than hundreds of years before you. For the first time, you knew killing was wrong and didn't do it. You don't like killing now, your body language suggests that you regret your past. You learned to love and to be loved in return, and that is the greatest thing someone can learn."

Kami nods her consent along with Shinigami, but Kratos gets angry. "Oh hell no! Come on, just a little death? Doesn't that excite you? Doesn't that turn you on? Come on, you were one crazy party girl back then. Even Shini enjoyed your rages at is gave him a lot of souls. Then you turned into of Kami's romance books. Boring!"

Kyūbi looks at the other three. **"Is he always like this?"**

The other three nod. **"Dear Kami…sorry it's a habit. But you need to get laid."**

Kratos' demeanor take a compete 180. "Are you offering?"

Not a second later, Kratos is sent bakwards into a wall.

"No you idiot, she's taken!"

Kyūbi's heart jumps. She knows that voice!

"**Naru-kun!"**

She runs and jumps into his awaiting arms, like he didn't just punch a god in the face. He spins her around both laughing and crying, overjoyed to be back in each other's arms. Naruto sets her down only to get attacked. He hits the floor with her on top of him, her lips and tongue all over him.

**"Your not old anymore!"**

Naruto smiles and casses her chin. "And you aren't either."

She looks and true to his words, her body look just as young the day she really married Naruto. She smiles tearily and attacks him again, getting a groan from him. But a few wolf calls from behind them gets her attention.

"**Kushina-chan! Tsunade-chan!"**

She leaves Naruto on the ground and jumps into the embrace of those she loves, all of them laughing and crying. She looks around. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Susan (who had long ago gotten over the issue of her parents not trusting her), Naomi along with her husband and children, Kakashi, Rin and her husband and the twins, and…and one Uzumaki Naruto. Strangely enough, the gods and goddesses have all disappeared along with the hole Naruto put Kratos in.

Her blood runs cold as she lays her eyes on him for the first time in a hundred and fifty years.

**"You…"**

He flinches. "Uh...hi?"

He rockets across the room, making the other's eyes go wide. Naruto is at her side in an instant, trying to cool her off, but one fierce look cows him instantly. She strides forward with purpose and stops just short of his prone position.

"I…I guess I deserved that."

He blinks and finds the woman who hit him extending her hand. He tentatively takes it and she pulls him up. Then she walks off, leaving him confused.

"What was that about?"

She turns her head but continues walking towards her husband. **"The hit was for being an ass while the help up was thanks for bringing me and my Naru-kun together."**

Uzumaki Naruto rubs his cheek where she hit him and smiles as he rejoins the group as one big and happy family.

* * *

End Story

AN: I cried a little while writing Naruto's death. Whoever said that real men don't cry is a damn liar. It is ok to cry, and asserts the fact that you aren't a monster.

XX

So I try to reuse characters from my other stories so I don't have to make up more, that doesn't mean that the stories are linked unless otherwise specified.

xx

I hope I didn't leave anything out. I had trouble keeping track of all the lose ends like Danzo and Orochimaru but decided that if I were to put something like that in here, it would be over 35,000 words. Too much for such nonessentail characters

So Naruto Namikaze is the Naruto Kyūbi married while Uzumaki Naruto is the one who went back in time. The Kyūbi sealed in Uzumaki Naruto was judged as well and was sent to hell while Uzumaki Naruto was allowed to stay in heaven or Valhalla as I have recently named it in Return of the Sage as the four gods are from that story.

xx

Originally, I had planned for 15,000 words at the max and stopping just after Kyubi accepts her feelings for Naruto, but it just felt right to continue and I'm glad I did as it turned out great in my opinion. And yes, once I passed on after Kyubi's acceptance, I planned for Naruto to die and for Kyubi to follow him later. Though for the first sex scene, I was torn between a sweet lovingmaking and a wild romp after Naruto's defiance makes Kyubi horny and she jumps him. But the emotional one gave in.

I hope the sex scenes weren't too much like porn. I don't think so because porn does show a guy only lasting less than a minute.

I also left Kyubi's overall appearance up for the imagination as most of us think the ideal woman is different for each of us. She does have dark red eyes, dark red hair, her tails and ears match her eyes and hair, and her breasts are very large. Oh, and she has a very tanned complexion, but not as tanned as Karui. The rest is up to you! It is the same story with Kiyomi.

xx

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and look for more content on my stories regularly.

tomhunt98


End file.
